Birds, Bees and Other Beasts
by 08Ju
Summary: Un petit tour humoristique dans la tête de Caroline, alors qu'elle essaie de ne pas craquer pour le charme de Klaus. Et où elle échoue lamentablement. Traduction de Birds, Bees and Other Beasts, œuvre originale de Miss mea-kh
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer ****: **Ok, ok, j'avoue, rien de tout ça ne m'appartient. Les personnages de TVD sont à la CW, et cette histoire de dingue est le fruit de l'imagination d'une certaine mea-kh. _

_(http : / www . fanfiction . net/u/1036582/mea_kh)_

_Mais, son histoire est tellement géniale, alors pourquoi ne pas en faire profiter tout le monde? :)_

* * *

**Contient sensiblement des termes pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes, et des lemons dans un futur proche. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**- 1 -**

**POV Caroline**

T'as déjà eu l'impression d'être devenu la pire version de toi même? Genre, tu te lèves le matin, tu te frottes les yeux histoire de te réveiller, tu te regardes un bon moment dans le miroir, et c'est genre complètement le bordel, à tel point que tu vois des serpents te sortir par les yeux? Ou peut être que c'est juste moi.

La version de moi qui entretient une relation, et, oui, même qui encourage le comportement d'un hybride diabolique, un tueur de potes, un psychotique, une ordure.

Je me sens juste super mal dans ma peau. Et encore, ce n'est même pas comme si je mentais vraiment à mes amis, à propos de ça. De lui. De nous. Non, attendez, il n'y pas de « nous ». C'est juste un « lui », essayant de me manipuler pour que ça devienne un « nous », alors que moi je prétend ne pas mouiller ma petite culotte à chaque fois qu'il sourit. Ou bien qu'il m'appelle « _love_ ». Ou qu'il dit à peu près n'importe quoi avec cet accent.

Je suis plutôt douée pour ça, aussi. Enfin, je crois que je suis douée. La plupart du temps. Damon semble avoir quelques soupçons. Mais Dieu merci, Klaus lui, n'a pas saisi. Pas encore. Ou, et bah, espérons le, jamais. Je garde Caroline la Bitch proche de moi, ces derniers temps. Je suis obligée. Il a vraiment commencé à être trop adorable, récemment. Genre, la semaine dernière, il m'a carrément invité chez lui pour une soirée télé, et il a préparé du popcorn, et il a commandé une pizza, et tout. Il m'a même laissé choisir le film. J'ai proposé un marathon _Twilight_, juste pour voir quel niveau de torture il était prêt à subir.

Le mec s'est cogné toute cette foutue série.

Au début, il a tenté d'y échapper par tous les moyens. Genre, il s'est mis à bailler, à s'étirer. Je l'ai traité de _Geek_ parce que, bah, je l'avais déjà plus ou moins traité de tout et n'importe quoi à ce stade. Il a juste rit avant de se concentrer sur le film. Cependant, il n'a rien tenté.

Il m'a aussi envoyé quelques textos « pas-si-subtiles-que-ça ». Mais putain, à 3 heures et demi du mat'. Pas si adorable. Mais j'aime bien la façon qu'il a d'essayer de se défendre, il prétend que c'est Kol qui n'arrête pas de lui voler son téléphone. J'ai genre, en quelque sorte, hâte de voir ce qu'il va trouver la prochaine fois.

Je sais bien que je suis pathétique. Mais au moins, pour une fois, tous les individus de la planète ne savent pas à quel point je suis pathétique. Ça doit être ça, devenir adulte. Ne pas sentir son cœur chavirer à chaque fois qu'un garçon te dis qu'il « est attiré » par toi. (*) Ou quelque chose dans ce genre car, soyons honnête, AUCUN mec ne parle comme ça de nos jours. Sauf un. Et bien sur, il faut qu'il me dise ce genre de chose, à moi : Caroline-la-propriétaire-plutôt-fière-mais-un-peu-honteuse-de-plus-d-une-centaine-de-romans-à-l-eau-de-rose-qu-elle-cache-sous-son-lit-Forbes. Et je sais que ça commence à mal tourner parce qu'à chaque fois que j'en lis un ces derniers temps, tous les héros sombres et torses nus lui ressemblent.

Il ne doit jamais savoir ça.

« Caroline, tu vas être en retard à l'école! »

Mais bordel! J'étais encore en train de fixer ce dessin. Tous. Les. Matins. Bordel. Je devrais probablement le ranger dans un tiroir. Heu, peut être demain.

Donc, parce que je suis complètement rongée par ces foutus troubles de l'attention (*²), je ne me suis pas coiffée correctement, et donc je ne peux pas non plus porter la jolie jupe et le chemisier que j'avais prévu de mettre, sans aucune intention d'impressionner qui que ce soit...Ahem. Donc, selon cette nouvelle et très mauvaise habitude, de plus en plus fréquente, j'attache mes cheveux désordonnés en une queue de cheval tout aussi désordonnée, j'attrape le premier t-shirt de la pile et un jean qui passait par là, puis j'enfile un veste et je me retrouve dehors.

... Et là, appuyé nonchalamment contre ce que mon intuition féminine me souffle être sérieusement une putain de voiture trop cool, se tient celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, lui-même. Arborant un air extrêmement sexy et incroyablement cool, tout ça en même temps. Je suis à deux doigts de lui demander comment il fait pour être aussi canon, mais je me mors la langue. Littéralement. Et suffisamment fort pour que je sente le sang couler. Ce qui me rappelle d'ailleurs que je n'ai pas pris de petit-déjeuner, et je ne peux vraiment pas faire face à son petit jeu de séduction le ventre vide. Je me retourne sans un mot, et remonte les marches du porche lorsque je l'entend qui m'appelle. God, je voudrai pouvoir l'ignorer, mais je n'ai pas encore ce pouvoir.

« J'ai la dalle » lui dis-je, par dessus mon épaule, avec ma voix de Bitch. « Je vais chercher quelque chose à manger, »

« Et bien dans ce cas, tiens, » Il a dit quoi? Je me retourne pour lui faire face, ce qui n'est généralement pas une bonne idée lorsque j'essaie de lui échapper, et je le vois tenir un thermos avec mon nom inscrit dessus. Littéralement, il y a vraiment mon nom dessus, avec un petit papillon rose. Mes troubles de l'attention refont surfacent, alors que je suis en train de me demander si je suis sensée ranger ça dans la catégorie « adorable » ou bien « flippante », il se retrouve en face de moi, me tendant le, okay, le putain de thermos vraiment trop adorable.

« AB négatif, c'est ça? »

Je sens que je défaille. Il connait mon groupe sanguin préféré! Merde! Sois cool, Caroline.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge, évalue mes options, admet la défaite, et finit par accepter le cadeau qu'il m'offre avec grâce alors que moi, je perd absolument toute trace de dignité. Klaus affiche un sourire triomphant, ce qui a pour effet de me distraire complètement, et dépose sa main au creux de mon dos, me guidant ainsi vers le bas des marches et tout droit vers sa voiture. Il ouvre la portière coté passager avant que je réalise enfin ce qu'il se passe et que je m'arrête net, à deux doigts de grimper.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous? ». Je lui demande ça avec un air suspicieux, comme s'il était un tueur de sang froid, essayant de m'attirer dans sa voiture. Ce qui, ironiquement, est exactement ce qui est en train de se passer.

« Je t'emmène au lycée » me répond-il innocemment comme s'il était un tueur de sang froid essayant de m'attirer dans sa voiture. C'est nouveau. Je ne suis pas tout à fait convaincue de pouvoir gérer cette situation. D'un coté je devrais sérieusement arrêter d'encourager Klaus à se comporter comme ça. Les voisins risquent de se mettre à parler. De l'autre coté, je suis officiellement en retard pour le bahut et on ne se fait pas élire Reine du Bal de Promo grâce à son manque de ponctualité.

Je plisse les yeux le jaugeant de la tête aux pieds, puis je jette un œil à la voiture. Elle est vraiment trop cool. J'ai bien envie de la conduire. Hmm, c'est une idée...

Je lève vers lui mes grands yeux de biches, battant des cils d'une façon très subtile, et demande, « Je peux conduire? »

Klaus se penche vers moi pendant un cours instant et je pense vraiment une seconde avoir réussi à utiliser mes pouvoirs maléfiques, lorsqu'il me répond très clairement « Non ».

Et bien, cette réponse était un tout petit trop rapide à mon gout. Je m'apprête à tourner les talons, vexée, lorsque je me sens poussée, quoi qu'avec une relative douceur, vers le siège et Klaus s'installe de l'autre coté avant que je puisse protester de me faire ainsi malmener. Je fais la moue alors qu'il met le contact.

« Oh, ne me regardes pas comme ça, Caroline »

Je détourne les yeux. Il soupire puis soudainement se penche vers moi, glissant son bras vers mon épaule.

« Mais bordel, qu'est ce que tu fous? ». Je commence légèrement à paniquée. Parce qu'être dans un endroit confiné avec lui, c'est déjà suffisamment compliqué. Je pense qu'un simple effleurement ferait totalement voler en éclat le peu de retenue que je prétend encore avoir.

Il ne doit jamais savoir ça.

« Relaxe, » répond-t-il en riant, tout en m'attachant au siège.

« Tu ne viens pas sérieusement d'attacher ma ceinture de sécurité, » Merde! Ce truc va direct dans la catégorie « adorable ».

« La sécurité en premier, love. Et maintenant, avales ton petit déj. »

* * *

_* : « He fancies you » dans la version original, référence au 03x14._

_*² : Traduction plus ou moins bonne de « ADD freak ». Pas forcément une utilisation courante par chez nous, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux. Mais le principe, c'est que Caroline se laisse facilement distraire, par à peu près tout ce qui lui passe par l'esprit! _

* * *

_Alors voilà, nous y sommes. Premier chapitre traduit, maintenant, c'est à vous, mes chers amis. A votre bon cœur, les Reviews sont gratuites, et font plaisir. Que je sache au moins si je dois continuer... L'œuvre de mea-kh contient à l'heure actuelle 20 chapitres - et ce n'est pas encore terminé! - que je traduirais volontiers si je vois que certains aiment l'histoire! It's up to you! ;)_

_08Ju_


	2. Chapter 2

**- 2 - **

« Tu as vraiment un look... décontracté aujourd'hui, Caroline. »

« Décontracté, mais adorable, j'espère? » Je répond ça en essayant de mon mieux de ne pas mal le prendre, et j'échoue lamentablement. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'Elena essaie de me dire, mais elle a toujours eu le don de faire passer ses observations pour des critiques.

« Bien sur que tu as l'air adorable, » insiste-t-elle. Oh, j'entends déjà le « Mais » dans la phrase qui va suivre - « Je ne dis pas ça pour passer pour une pute, ou quoi que ce soit, » - Oh oh, j'ai jamais entendu une phrase sympa commencer comme ça - « c'est juste que je sais bien à quel point tu as envie d'être élue Reine du Bal de Promo... ». Elle hésite. J'attends qu'elle termine, je sais déjà qu'elle va porter le coup fatal, « Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais essayer de faire un peu plus attention? Sortir un peu du lot? » Ouch! Ce n'est pas un crochet du droit direct en plein visage, mais ça fait aussi mal. Je prend une profonde inspiration, et j'essaie de ne pas piquer une crise. Il faut que je garde Caroline la Bitch pour plus tard, j'ai rendez-vous avec Klaus au Grill. Je suis tellement faible.

Je tente un sourire amical et je me concentre vraiment très fort, histoire que ça ne ressemble pas à une grimace, « Et bien en fait, c'est mon plan d'attaque secret. Je suis déjà Miss Mystic Falls et présidente d'à peu près tout les comités et les organismes sur le campus, donc tout le monde sait déjà qui je suis. Maintenant, je m'efforce d'être plus proche des gens. » Mouais, ça sonne vraiment foireux ce que je raconte, même à mes propres oreilles. Et pour être honnête, je ne peux pas être énervée contre Elena. Je suis la pire amie du monde, après tout.

Elle sait très bien que Klaus ressent quelque chose pour moi... prétend ressentir quelque chose pour moi. Mon Dieu, pourquoi est ce que c'est si dur de se souvenir de ça? Mais personne, pas même Dieu, tout puissant soit il, n'est au courant que j'espère genre, en quelques sorte, peut-être, qu'il ressente vraiment quelque chose, et que j'ai genre, en quelque sorte, peut être, déjà un peu craqué pour son charme de manipulateur.

Il ne doit jamais savoir ça.

Heureusement Elena change de sujet alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de classe.

Le fils de pute.

J'ouvre mon sac pour en sortir mon livre d'histoire et, ce truc est là, étincelant comme un _Cullen_ exposé au soleil. Le bracelet que Klaus m'a offert et que je lui ai poliment rendu. Ahem.

Quelqu'un se racle la gorge et je jette un œil à Ric, qui me regarde avec un air désapprobateur. Ou en tout cas, le regard le plus désapprobateur possible lancé par un prof d'histoire/chasseur de vampires aux yeux injectés de sang avec une sévère gueule de bois. J'ai dû faire cette remarque à haute voix. J'ai remarqué que je faisais souvent ça, ces derniers temps. Je lance à ce pauvre Ric mon sourire le plus confus possible, ce qui semble juste lui donner encore plus mal au crane parce qu'il grimace et s'avance vers la fenêtre puis ferme les stores.

Je remarque qu'Elena me regarde bizarrement, donc je balance vite fait le bracelet dans ma poche et je fais semblant de savoir exactement où est ce qu'on s'est arrêté la dernière fois, dans ce foutu bouquin d'histoire. Elle sait peut être que Klaus essaie par tout le moyen de me séduire et tout ça, mais je ne veux pas lui balancer ça en pleine face. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il essaie de me rendre le bracelet non plus. Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, il n'a cessé de réapparaitre dans ma chambre, dans ma boite à bijoux, accroché à mon poignet le matin, au réveil. Ce qui a fait grimper en flèche les points de la catégorie « flippante ». Cependant, c'est la première fois qu'il se retrouve dans mon sac,. Et puisque je ne ramène quasiment jamais ce sac à la maison, ça veut dire qu'il a dû se faufiler sournoisement dans l'école et forcer mon casier pour pouvoir déposer le bracelet dedans. Un autre point dans la catégorie « flippante ». Il va d'ailleurs vraiment falloir qu'on est une petite conversation, lui et moi.

Plus tard.

Après le lycée.

Au Grill.

Parce que c'est là-bas que j'ai accepté de le rejoindre lorsqu'il m'a déposé ce matin.

Je dois vraiment avoir un problème, c'est pas possible.

« Tu veux qu'on sorte après l'école, qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble? »

« Uhh... » Je devrais dire oui à ma meilleure amie et envoyer Klaus promener. Mais comme on l'a déjà mentionné, je suis trop pathétique.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un » continue Elena. Voyant que j'hésite, elle s'essaie à une tactique plus sournoise. « On peut aussi en profiter pour aller faire du shopping, s'acheter des robes, » Bordel de merde! Elle va tout de suite se rendre compte qu'il se trame un truc pas net si je dis non. Réfléchit, réfléchit, réfléchit...

« Oh, j'ai déjà une robe, en fait, » ce qui, techniquement, n'est pas un mensonge, parce que j'ai plein de robes. Mais cette manœuvre qui était supposée me réconforter un peu, me faire me sentir moins mal, est un échec total, donc je décide de lui dire la vérité. Version courte, bien sur.

« En fait, je suis occupée après les cours, mais je peux passer chez toi plus tard, on parlera à ce moment là. »

« Uhh... » Cette fois, c'est au tour d'Elena d'hésiter. Intéressant. « J'ai un truc prévu, ce soir, plus tard. Je crois qu'on va juste repousser ça à une autre fois. »

Et maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'être une pute.

« Attend. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? »

« Non, non, c'est rien. C'est juste que nos petites sorties me manquent, » Okay, maintenant j'ai carrément l'impression d'être une pute. Non seulement je fréquente secrètement l'ennemie dans son dos, mais en plus, j'envoie chier mes amis pour ça. Ma meilleure amie, rien de moins. Je prend donc une décision, et je commence à prier pour avoir suffisamment de couilles pour m'y tenir.

« Tu sais quoi, tant pis, j'annule mes plans, tu es beaucoup plus importante pour moi de toute façon, »

« Non, Care, c'est bon. Tu n'es pas obligée, »

« Je sais que je n'y suis pas obligée, mais j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi. Nos sorties m'ont manquée, à moi aussi. Et tu sais, on va bientôt avoir notre diplôme. On aura sans doute plus l'occasion de faire ça, d'ici peu. »

On se met d'accord, se donnant rendez vous sur le parking après la dernière heure de cours, et avant que ma métaphorique paire de couilles ne soit réduite à de toutes petites noix, j'envoie un texto à Klaus, court mais ferme, le prévenant que je ne serai pas disponible pour lui en fin d'après midi, finalement. Je m'en excuse même. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de ce que j'espère en retour de sa part : un très énervé _« T'as intérêt à être là ou je viendrai te chercher moi-même »_; un galant _« Ce n'est pas grave, Love. Je te verrai demain »_ suivi par un smiley triste; ou un désespéré _« S'il te plaît Caroline! Je ne peux pas supporter de passer un autre moment loin de toi! »_. Okay, je n'espérais pas vraiment le dernier, mais ce que je n'attendais certainement pas, c'était un silence. Une complète et absolue absence de réponse. Même pas un _« dac o dac, on s voi + tar, BB »_. Rien! Pendant toute la dernière heure de cours, je reste littéralement accrochée à mon portable, comme la pathétique tocarde accro à Klaus que je suis. J'ose même renvoyer le message, juste pour être sûre qu'il l'a bien reçu.

J'ai comme l'étrange impression d'être ignorée.

Mais s'il y a bien un truc auquel je ne m'attendais vraiment pas, vraiment, VRAIMENT pas, c'est de voir sa voiture garée sur le parking, alors que je me dirige tranquillement vers le point de rendez-vous convenu avec Elena.

Sa mère, le fils de pute.

A suivre...

* * *

_Et voilà le second chapitre! Pas de Klaus dans celui-ci, mais je peux vous assurer que le prochain chapitre est exclusivement Klaroline! Et il sera posté très vite ;)_

_Maintenant, à vous de bosser! Petite review pour la route? :)_

_(PS : je signale aux miss qui m'ont laissé des reviews, pas nombreuses pour le moment mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps, j'en suis persuadée, que je m'efforce aussi de traduire les reviews que je reçois à l'auteur! Je vous dirais ce qu'elle pense de son public francophone! :P)_


	3. Chapter 3

**_3_**

Je passe presque cinq minutes, debout là, essayant de décider si je dois faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu et juste me casser, avant que je réalise que je le dévisage. Et ouaip, lui aussi me dévisage.

Avec son sourire suffisant sur son visage suffisant.

Merde! Si Elena le voit là, elle va se mettre à flipper. Et si elle flippe en le voyant, Klaus va direct passer en mode méchant hybride, et s'il fait ça, je vais être obligée de prétendre que je le déteste bien plus que je ne suis prête à le dire. Et qu'est ce que je faire, putain, s'il dit à Elena pourquoi il est là? Elle va se mettre à penser que je l'ai trahi avec ce type qui à détruit sa vie ces derniers mois, et je ne pourrai même pas la contredire! C'est vraiment compliqué et être coincée à 17 ans pour toujours ne me file sérieusement pas la maturité émotionnelle suffisante, celle dont j'aurai besoin pour gérer ça.

Okay, c'est bon, j'ai besoin d'aller me faire prescrire des médicaments aussi vite que possible pour cette merde, parce que je viens juste de réaliser que je suis toujours en train de le dévisager, putain. Lui aussi est me regarde toujours, et je jure que son sourire suffisant est encore plus suffisant, maintenant. D'accord, mon pote, si c'est une confrontation que tu veux, et bah tu vas l'avoir. Je prend une profonde inspiration, je lui prépare mon visage de bitch, le meilleur que j'ai, je me dirige vers lui en mode racaille et lui demande ce qu'il pense être en train de faire, putain, en se pointant ici comme ça sans même me prévenir? Et oh, d'ailleurs, c'est quoi le délire de royalement ignorer mes textos? Ton téléphone est foutu? Tu vas me dire que Kol l'a volé, encore? Parce que je ne me fais pas avoir deux fois avec cette excuse bidon, Monsieur, et voudrais tu bien, s'il te plaît, ôter ce sourire suffisant de ton visage quand tu me regardes! Tout ça alors que je martèle son torse avec mon doigt.

"Relaxe, Chaton," glousse-il, tout en attrapant mon doigt. Bordel, même son gloussement est agréable à écouter avec cet accent. Restes concentrée! "Rentres tes griffes. Je suis seulement venu ici pour parler."

"Non mais t'es dingue? Je ne peux pas te parler ici!" J'ai presque hurlé, tout en essayant d'extirper mon index de sa poigne, mais il n'a pas l'intention de me lâcher. C'est vraiment trop bizarre.

"Pourquoi? Tu as peur que quelqu'un nous vois ici ensemble et en tire des conclusion hâtives?" Je sais qu'il parle de Tyler en ce moment, mais je refuse de lui laisser la satisfaction de croire qu'il a ne serait-ce qu'à moitié raison.

"Non, crétin! Je suis juste occupée, donc voudrais tu, s'il te plaît me lâcher le doigt et filer!"

"Filer?" Il rigole et joue avec nos bras, les balançant d'avant en arrière comme si on était des gamins.

"Ouais, comme dans Casses toi! Tires toi! Barres toi! Dégages!"

"Aurais-tu honte de moi, Caroline? Il se moque de moi tout en faisant la moue, et je déteste le fait que ma première réaction soit de tout nier en bloc. Je pense sérieusement à lui coller un coup de pied dans le tibia et me casser en courant, mais je suis en talons. Je le regarde péniblement, j'ai complètement abandonné l'idée de récupérer un jour mon doigt.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux, Klaus?"

Il se penche vers moi, envahissant totalement mon espace personnel, approchant son visage du mien, afin de me murmurer à l'oreille, "Je pensais que c'était évident,"

Un frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je sens que mes genoux défaillent. Je suis super excitée. Si mon cerveau avait encore besoin d'oxygène, je devrais m'effondrer sur le sol, parce que j'ai juste arrêter de respirer. Je lutte péniblement pendant une minute... ou dix... essayant de trouver un truc désobligeant à lui répondre, mais je suis décontenancée. Et à en juger par le sourire suffisant sur son visage, il est au courant. Mes joues seraient probablement cramoisies à l'heure qu'il est, si je n'étais pas morte. Après quelques secondes de plus, il se résigne, enfin.

"D'accord, je vais partir. Mais à une condition," dit-il, retenant toujours mon doigt. Uh-oh. Alerte, tour de contrôle!* Je sens que je commence à paniquer. Pas parce que j'ai peur de ce qu'il est sur le point de dire, mais parce que j'ai peur de ne pas être capable de lui dire non.

Je déglutis difficilement et je hausse les sourcils, feignant l'impatience, "Et donc? Tu veux quoi?" S'il te plaît, ne dit pas un baiser, s'il te plaît, ne dit pas un baiser, s'il te plaît, ne dit pas un baiser. Je vais faire une attaque s'il dit ça.

"Je veux que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi," Il prononce chacun des mots lentement, comme s'il s'était aperçut que mon cerveau est sur le point d'être court-circuiter et il me faut quelques secondes pour enregistrer l'information. Quand c'est fait, je sens mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

"Je ne peux pas aujourd'hui. J'ai d'autres projets. Si tu prenais la peine de regarder ton portable..."

"Avec Elena?"

"C'est ç..." Attend juste une toute petite, une minuscule seconde! Je le scrute, suspicieusement, "Peut-être. Pourquoi? Tu as trouver un moyen de m'espionner?" Flippant flippant flippant!

"Non, je me posais juste la question, parce qu'elle marche droit vers nous maintenant et qu'elle pourrait être la personne avec qui tu as rendez-vous."

"Merde!" Je me retourne, jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi, et remercie mes sens de vampire parce que je parviens à distinguer le visage d'Elena parmi la foule d'étudiants de l'autre coté de la rue. Cependant, elle ne se dirige pas droit vers nous, donc je ne pense pas qu'elle ai repéré Klaus, pas encore.

"Lâches moi!" Je reprend ma lutte, "Klaus, ce n'est pas drôle!" J'essaie de lui mordre la main. Lui, apparemment, trouve ça hilarant. "Je suis sérieuse!"

"Moi aussi, Caroline," Il dit ça avec une voix dangereusement basse. Pas dans le sens je-vais-t-arracher-le-coeur du terme, mais plutôt du genre Je-suis-tellement-sexy-que-tu-sais-que-tu-vas-faire-une-rupture-d-anévrime-en-essayant-de-me-résister. Je tape du pied, je suis à deux doigts de me mettre à pleurer de frustration et je ré-évalue tout le scénario du coup de pied dans le tibia.

"Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux!" A ce stade, j'ai commencé à crier.

Tout à coup, je me sens attirée vers l'avant et je percute son corps. Son corps dur, chaud, magnifique. Ahem. Il faut que je tende le cou pour pouvoir le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux et quand je croise son regard, j'arrête immédiatement de geindre parce que bordel! Il est canon.

"Je te l'ai déjà dis, je veux que tu sortes avec moi,"

"Et je t'ai déjà dis que je ne peux pas!"

"Je ne veux pas qu'on se voit au Grill, pour que tu passes une heure à me crier dessus et à essayer de m'ignorer simultanément. Je parle d'un rendez-vous galant. Une soirée correcte où je viens te chercher jusqu'à ta porte, je te conduis quelque part, on passe un agréable moment et je te ramène chez toi, saine et sauve."

Je crois que ça dépasse la limite des trucs que je peux gérer avant de passer totalement du coté Obscur de la Force. Et je crois qu'il le sait. Mais Elena se rapproche de plus en plus et il ne va pas me lâcher et je suis persuader que c'était son plan, dès le départ. Il a délibérément éviter de répondre à mon texto pour pouvoir me piéger ici et utiliser ironiquement Elena pour me forcer à accepter de sortir avec lui!

"Je. Te. Déteste."

"On se voit demain, à 19 heures 30 alors?" Il sourit et embrasse le bout de mon index avant de finalement le lâcher.

"20 heures 30," Je lui sors ça après qu'il soit remonté dans sa voiture.

"19 heures 45", riposte-t-il.

"Bon..." Je marmonne, mais je sais qu'il m'a entendu.

Je le regarde quitter le parking dans sa voiture stupide et sexy, et je déteste que mon cerveau soit déjà en train de passer en revue l'ensemble de ma garde robe, pour trouver quelque chose à porter.

Elena me retrouve après quelques instants et je suis sur le point de me confondre en excuses minables lorsqu'elle commence immédiatement à me demander pardon pour son retard.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, Caroline. Ça fait longtemps que tu attends?"

"Oh, um..." Mais qu'est ce qui va pas avec mon cerveau, aujourd'hui? "Non, pas très longtemps. Tout va bien?" Je vois bien qu'elle a l'air un peu agitée et je ne suis pas regardante sur les opportunités que j'ai pour changer de sujet de conversation.

"Oui, c'est bon. Alors, où est ce qu'on va?"

Je vais me haïr pour le restant de mes jours, juste pour ce que je vais dire...

"Tu veux toujours qu'on aille faire les magasins, essayer des robes?"

**A suivre...**

* * *

_* Dans la version originale, c'est « Danger, Will Robinson! Danger! »._

_En fait, c'est une référence à une série américaine des années 60, **Lost In Space** (Perdu Dans L'Espace). _

_Mais, je crois que la référence serait tombée à plat si j'avais laissé tel quel, donc j'ai changé ça. Je préfère tout de même prévenir que guérir, donc je suis honnête, et j'admet que je ne devrais pas changer le texte original, mais pour me faire pardonner : _

_http : / www . Youtube . Com / watch ? V = REvmhBO99I4_

_Voilà à quoi ça ressemble, pour celles et ceux qui veulent élargir leur culture US en matière de séries old school! :)_

* * *

_Pfiou, je poste ça en speed, j'espère que la trad est pas trop incohérente et que j'ai pas laissé trop de fautes d'orthographe, mais c'était soit maintenant, soit pas avant ce soir. _

_Bref! Autre chose : allez faire un tour sur le profil de l'auteur, elle poste des liens avec des photos qui illustrent sa fic (enfin, ne regardez pas tous les liens, ça casse le suspense des chapitres qui suivent, sinon! ^ ^)_

_Merci pour les encouragements que j'ai eu, et maintenant, c'est à vous! :) Review or not review, that is the question! ;)_

_08Ju  
_

_(PS : ça, c'est pour pleurer...  
_

_http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = y7yFevtwzOE_

_Ouais, je suis une Bitch de vous faire regarder ça, mais c'était la scène la plus triste, la plus émouvante, et aussi la plus belle de 3x20... _

_Et je dis ça, malgré le "I I don't have to proove anything, love, I am the Alpha Male" hillarant de Klaus, et bien sur le "Perhaps, one day, in a year, or even in a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer"..._

_ Malgré ça, la scène que j'ai mis en lien reste celle qui m'a fait le plus pleurer...  
_

_RIP Alaric)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**- 4 - **

« Est ce que je ressemble à une salope? »

Je sais, je ne devrais pas accorder autant d'importance à la robe que je suis sur le point d'acheter pour ce « truc »; Je ne peux pas appeler ça un rendez vous galant, c'est trop bizarre. C'est un peu comme si j'étais excitée, mais aussi ennuyée et que je me sentais vraiment, vraiment très coupable, tout ça en même temps.

« Tu veux que je te réponde honnêtement? » me demande Elena. Je réfléchis pendant une minute. Puis je remet la robe directement là où je l'ai trouvée.

« Je croyais que tu avais déjà une robe pour le Bal de Promo? »

Non mais c'est quoi ça? L'inquisition Espagnole?

« Ce n'est pas, um, pour... le bal. » Je lève les yeux au ciel, blasée par ma propre réflexion. Est ce que j'aurais pu dire quelque chose de plus naze?

La réponse est non. En fait, je ne pourrais pas être plus naze qu'à cet instant.

« Ooh, Caroline Forbes, aurais-tu un rendez vous? »

« Je ne confirme rien, je ne nie rien. » Je dis ça en essayant d'avoir un air espiègle, mais j'espère vraiment qu'elle va laisser tomber ce sujet. Je me sens super mal, parce que je vais probablement avoir à sortir un foutrement gros mensonge histoire de me sortir de cette conservation. Je déteste mentir à mes amis. Je suis vraiment pas douée à ce petit jeu.

« Alors, qui est le chanceux? » Sérieusement? Elle est comme un Diable de Tasmanie qui me chique les chevilles pour que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir.* Ooh! Ça c'est vraiment une adorable robe jaune et... Trop fort! Elle est sur l'étagère des fins de séries. Je la place devant moi, mimant de la porter, et j'attends

qu'Elena me donne son avis.

Au lieu de ça, elle se tient face à moi, me souriant largement, comme si j'avais fais un truc trop adorable (ce qui est totalement impossible) ou qu'elle avait perdu l'esprit (ce qui est tout aussi...)

« Ça y ai, j'ai compris. Tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est parce que t'as peur que ça te porte la poisse. » Cette fille ne peut pas m'oublier pendant cinq minutes! Je fais semblant de ne pas avoir entendu ce qu'elle vient de dire et je fais quelques commentaires sur l'imprimé du tissu. Elle attend quelques

secondes. « C'est Tyler? »

« Non! C'est pas Tyler! » Oh mon Dieu, j'aurais dû dire que c'était lui et toute cette torture aurait été terminée. Je retire ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure : Je peux être encore plus naze.

« Il veut te demander de l'accompagner au Bal de Promo, tu sais? »

Je remet furieusement la robe sur son portant, ça y ai, je suis de mauvaise humeur.

« Je sais. » Je murmure ma réponse, tout en fouillant parmi les autres cintres accrochées dans la zone de soldes. J'en ai désormais plus rien à foutre. Je mettrai un tailleur.

C'est franchement ironique. Tyler et moi, on a rompu à cause de toute cette histoire de lien mental qui le relit à Klaus, mais maintenant que Klaus fait attention à moi, Tyler se pointe soudainement et me tape sur le système à propos de trucs stupides, mais il n'est pas foutu de venir me voir et de dire clairement qu'il veut qu'on se remette ensemble. C'est juste une preuve de plus que toutes les merdes qui m'arrivent dans cette vie sont de la faute de Klaus.

« Tu vas dire oui? » Elena est apparemment incapable de saisir l'allusion. Comme quelqu'un d'autre que je connais...*²

« C'est de ça que tu voulais me parler? » Je répond, sérieusement à deux doigts de perde patience,

« Est ce que Tyler t'a demandé de jouer les entremetteuses, histoire de me convaincre d'aller au Bal avec lui? »

« Non, je suis désolée. » Et ma crise de nerf est finie. Je suis vraiment une pute. « Je voulais juste me concentrée sur la vie amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, juste pour un moment. »

« Qu'est qui ne va pas avec la tienne? ... Oh, c'est vrai. » Je suis une amie de M.E.R.D.E.

Nous flânons pendant quelques minutes en silence. Je vois bien qu'Elena est en train de se creuser la tête pour trouver quelque chose à dire.

« Je crois que Damon espère que je vais lui demander de m'accompagner au bal. »

J'ai genre trop envie de répondre « Sans déc... Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'il attend. Putain, il est amoureux de toi et toi t'es juste... » Vous savez quoi? C'est pas grave. Je n'aime pas tant que ça Damon, de toute façon.

Je lui demande : « Et il n'y a pas quelqu'un d'autre avec qui tu voudrais y aller? »

Elle évite mon regard. Alors c'est comme ça que ça marche. Le silence veut tout dire.

« Est ce que Stefan est toujours... Je veux dire, est ce que tu pourrais ne serait-ce que l'envisager? »

C'est encore une fois le silence qui parle.

« Sérieux! Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as rien dis? »

« Parce que, il n'y a rien à dire. » Elena est probablement une aussi bonne menteuse que moi.

« Mais bien sur qu'il y à des trucs à dire! Envoie les news, Bitch! »

Elle rougit, toutes les teintes de rouges colorent ses jours et mon cœur se serre, je l'envie. C'est un peu comme si une enclume venait de me tomber dessus, pour de vrai.

« Il a juste dit qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de m'aimer. »

« Sans déc. » Je peux à peine me retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. « Et alors, il noie toujours sa culpabilité dans l'alcool et il est toujours dans le délire de « on ne pourra jamais être ensemble parce que je suis trop torturé par mes crimes et mes remords »? »

Ma voix de mec ressemble à celle de Dolph Lundgren.*³ C'est plutôt énorme.

« Il a vraiment honte de ce qu'il a fait lorsqu'il était avec Klaus. »

Rien qu'à le mention de son nom, certaines parties de mon anatomie frissonnent. Et d'autres parties ont juste envie de me prendre un mur en pleine tête. Hmm... me faire prendre contre un mur... Non, c'est mal, Caroline! Mal Mal Mal!

« Caroline? »

« Hm... Quoi? »

« Ca va? »

« Ouais, c'est bon. Pourquoi? »

« T'étais genre, dans une bulle pendant une minute? »

« Désolée, je suis là maintenant. » En quelques sortes.

« Alors, où est ce que cet homme mystérieux t'emmène, pour votre rendez-vous? »

Je soupire. Les choses se passaient pourtant si bien...

« Ça aussi, c'est un mystère. »

« Il doit vraiment être spécial. Tu détestes les surprises. » Oh oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié.

« Je déteste aussi les abrutis insistants et bornés qui pensent qu'ils peuvent obtenir ce qu'ils veulent en claquant des doigts et en exhibant un sourire séduisant. »

Merde! J'ai dis ça tout haut.

« Ce type t'as forcé la main? »

« Un connard, voilà ce qu'il est. » Oh. Mon. Dieu. T'as gueule, Caroline!

« Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir sortir avec lui? »

Système de contrôle endommagé, système de contrôle endommagé. Réfléchit, réfléchit, réfléchit!

« S'il n'était pas... Je veux dire, si Tyler et moi, on ne venait pas juste de rompre... Je ne sais pas. J'en suis juste au stade où je pense que tous les mecs sont stupides en ce moment, et celui là ne fait pas exception. »

Elena hoche la tête et je pense que ça a marché.

« C'est compréhensible. Hey, ça c'est adorable. » Elle me tend une robe et Oh Mon Dieu...

"C'est parfait."

**A suivre...**

* * *

_* Ok, bon le truc du diable de Tasmanie, moi, ce que ça m'inspire franchement, c'est Taz dans Bugs Bunny (et oui, j'ai vérifié, cet animal existe bien en dehors de l'univers de la Warner Bros!). Pour le reste je sais pas, sans doute que c'est son moyen d'attaque... (pourtant, le Taz de ma jeunesse il tournoyait sur lui même, il mangeait pas les chevilles des gens... O.o)_

_*__²__« Take a Hint! » Dans la version originale. Je vous laisse deviner d'où ça vient!_

_*³ __Dolph Lundgren, c'est comme si je vous disais Jean-Claude Van Damme. Acteur de films d'arts martiaux et autres trucs de bourrins, le tout transpirant de testostérone!_

* * *

_Hey! Nouveau chapitre, j'espère avoir un peu plus de reviews que sur le chapitre 3... :/ _


	5. Chapter 5

**_5_**

Mais, est ce que c'est trop parfait?

Je me tourne et me retourne, en m'observant dans le miroir. La robe est adorable. Et elle est parfaitement assortie avec ma paire de talons jaunes, mais je ne veux pas que Klaus interprète mal cette tenue. Vous savez, qu'il croit que je l'aime bien, ou quoi que ce soit. Parce que je l'aime pas. Même pas un petit peu.

Ouais, je vais répéter ça encore une centaine de fois et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être que je pourrais commencer à y croire.

Ce qui m'ennuie vraiment, c'est qu'après avoir passé des semaines à essayer de me séduire et à se prendre des vestes, pourquoi continue-t-il d'essayer? Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne se contente pas de me contraindre à faire ce qu'il veut, si tout ceci fait parti d'un plan machiavélique pour me faire obéir aux ordres. Et, autre chose, pourquoi aurait-il besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, putain? Je ne suis pas tout à fait partie intégrante du l'association "protégeons Elena à tout prix". Ouais, c'est ma meilleure amie, et bien sûr que je ferai n'importe quoi pour la protéger, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'en ce moment, on ne me dit que le strict minimum, lorsqu'il s'agit de sa vie. Ce qui me va par ailleurs très bien, parce qu'ils ont tous l'air d'être toujours en train de broyer du noir avec leurs histoires, et qu'il est hors de question que je me tape des rides à causes de leur conneries.

Mais, retour sur le dilemme de la soirée... Peut être que si j'enfile un pull par dessus, ça va estomper le coté « trop sexy » de la tenue? Je grogne. Il va falloir que je me couvre sacrément plus que ça. La mini-robe est à la hauteur de sa réputation et, c'est pas que je sois prétentieuse ou quoi que ce soit, mais putain, mais jambes sont vraiment canons.

Et peut être que je suis un peu prétentieuse, sinon je ne serai pas en train de me demander comment me rendre moins sexy.

Peut être que je devrais plutôt mettre ce jean, il est adorable. Après tout, je ne sais pas où est ce que Klaus a prévu de m'emmener. Mais je sais par contre que si j'essaie de me séduire, je m'emmènerai surement dans un restaurant super chère puis continuerai en allant danser dans une boîte très sélect, et finirai par une promenade au clair de lune sur la plage. Je serai carrément amoureuse de moi-même avant la fin de la soirée.

Mon téléphone sonne, ce qui m'empêche juste à temps de coucher avec moi même. Mon cœur s'emballe pendant une seconde, juste avant que je ne m'aperçoive que ça vient de Damon. Bah! D'habitude, l'inquiétant "il faut qu'on parle" m'aurait fait paniquer et je me serai précipiter cher frères Salvatore, mais ce soir je ne suis pas d'humeur. Pas que je sois de mauvaise humeur. En fait, je suis plutôt de bonne humeur. Ce qui fait aussi que je suis furieuse contre moi même. Si je ne suis pas internée pour troubles bipolaires avant la fin de l'année, c'est franchement un miracle.

J'ignore délibérément mon téléphone et le balance sur mon lit avant de voir les larges chiffres qui s'inscrivent sur l'écran.

7:42.

Putain.

Et si Klaus devait être défini en un mot, ça serait probablement la ponctualité. Les gens ennuyeux le sont, souvent. Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie que ma mère le voit lui, et moi dans cette robe ridicule, et se dise que 2 et 2 font 4. Elle est flic, après tout. Ça ne lui prendra pas longtemps. Et je ne veux absolument pas que Klaus lui fasse son numéro pour parvenir à la mettre de bonne humeur. Après tout, il m'a bien sauvé la vie, donc il doit au moins pouvoir se permettre d'entrer. J'espère. Cependant, ma mère ne m'a pas semblé très heureuse des choix que j'ai fais récemment.

Dans ma précipitation d'éviter toute sorte d'interactions entre ces deux là, j'ai complètement oublié de prendre le pull sensé me rendre moi sexy et mon téléphone, et je m'en rend compte une fois devant la porte, lorsque je crie « Je sors! ».

Je suis à deux doigts de crier quand j'ouvre la porte et que je me cogne presque dans Klaus, debout juste là, putain, avec son doigt sur la sonnette. Je suis sûre qu'il m'a entendu descendre les escaliers précipitamment et prévenir ma mère, donc je sais que tout ça fait parti de son plan. Surtout lorsqu'il me salut avec un sourire suffisant et sûr de lui, et un « Bonsoir, Caroline » murmurer avec son doux accent. Je suis sur le point de le traiter d'un truc particulièrement grossier lorsqu'il décale son autre main de son dos, tenant une seule rose fushia qu'il me fourre sous le nez. Il faut presque que je louche pour pouvoir la voir. Je crois qu'il est persuadé que c'est finit, c'est magique et qu'il m'a cloué le bec pour le moment parce qu'avant que je m'en rende compte, je suis conduite jusqu'à ce que j'ai décidé être là Marlon Brando de toutes les voitures, pour la deuxième fois en deux jours.

Je me souviens d'accrocher moi même ma ceinture, cette fois.

« Est ce que je t'ai dis à quel point tu étais jolie? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il sait exactement combien de fois il l'a dit. 3 fois. Et on en est qu'à l'apéritif. Nous sommes assis à une table dans l'angle de ce qui semble être un restaurant français très chère, mais je ne peux pas vraiment en être sure parce que les prix ne sont pas indiqués sur les menus. Klaus ne regarde même pas le sien et je lui envoie un coup de pied sous la table pour qu'il arrête de me fixer.

« Arrêtes d'être flippant. »

Il affiche un sourire, genre, s'il pouvait, il rougirait là. C'est vraiment, genre, adorable et je suis décidément morte. Je relève le menu pour qu'il ne puisse pas lire l'expression de mon visage. Mais apparemment c'est plus un aveux qu'autre chose, parce que maintenant, il rit de moi. Je me prépare à envoyer un autre coup de pied.

La serveuse intervient.

« Avez vous tous les deux fait votre choix? » En fait, je suis surprise qu'elle se rappelle combien de personnes sont assises à cette table, vu le nombre de fois qu'elle a regardé dans ma direction depuis que l'on est arrivé. Exactement zéro. Et non, je ne suis pas jalouse.

Et oui, Klaus commande dans un Français parfait.

Je me contente de pointer du doigt quelque chose sur le menu et il sourit.

C'est triste, parce que j'ai pris le français comme seconde langue, ce semestre. Oh, après tout, je pourrais toujours retourner au lycée encore... et encore et encore. Ugh, rien que cette idée me donne envie de m'arracher le cœur. Et c'est à ce moment que je me rend compte que Klaus est encore en train de me fixer. Je savais que j'aurais du prendre le pull.

« Et donc, tu parles d'autres langues? » Je dis ça pour briser la glace, parce que Klaus a l'air d'être très content de laisser ça tel quel.

Il hausse les épaules et répond, « Quelques unes. » Ce qui veut dire beaucoup.

« Tu as d'autres talents particuliers? »

Il sourit largement, et je viens juste de me rendre compte de ce que je viens de dire. « Quelques uns, » c'est ce qu'il répond à nouveau, mais cette fois le sous-entendu est carrément évident. J'ai envie de me prendre la table dans la tête.

Hmm... me faire prendre sur la table... Non, Caroline! C'est mal, mal, mal!

Il a l'air content de me laisser nager dans mon malaise, donc j'essaie de trouver quelque chose d'insultant à lui dire, mais rien ne vient particulièrement. Je mouille mes lèvres parce qu'elles sont sèches - j'ai aussi oublié mon baume à lèvres - et je prend une petite gorgée de vin.

« Est ce que tu essaies de me séduire? »

... et je m'étrangle avec.

Hey, au moins je n'ai pas tout recraché sur lui. Quoi que, ça aurait été plutôt marrant. Oh, attendez.

Je lui demande, « C'est quoi ce bordel? », essuyant le coin de ma bouche avec ma serviette. Mon Dieu, je suis carrément une dame, ce soir.

« C'est une question légitime, » me répond-t-il calmement tout en remplissant mon verre. « Tu dis toujours non à toutes mes avances, tu m'évites dans la rue, » Je tousse, « Tu crois que je ne te vois pas, te cacher derrière les voitures ou les piétons? » Je fais la gueule, « Tu agis comme si tu ne m'aimais pas en fait, »

« C'est parce que... »

« Et puis, quand j'arrive finalement à te faire accepter de sortir avec moi, » me coupe-t-il, « tu viens habillée comme ça, et tu me poses des questions sur mes « talents particuliers ». Un homme ne peut pas en penser moins, Caroline. »

Maintenant, je sais qu'il se fout de ma gueule. Pendant un moment, j'ai eu envie de rire, mais c'est assez vite passé quand je me suis rappelée ce qu'il est en train de faire. Te fais pas avoir, c'est ce que je me répète. Souviens toi, c'est un expert.

Et bien, on est deux à pouvoir jouer à ce petit jeu.

Je souris comme une enfant prise la main dans le sac, je me penche vers lui et pose mon menton sur mes mains jointes. « Tu m'as eu, » lui dis-je doucement, puis je caresse sa jambe avec ma cheville.

Il ouvre de grands yeux, s'en est comique, parce qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. J'aurais probablement dû m'arrêter là, mais je me sentais tellement fière de moi que je me devais de continuer. Mais on s'est tous que la fierté précède la chute.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire, à propos de ça? »

Je m'émerveille de mon audace, complètement et totalement pendant à peu près 2 secondes, alors que Klaus se saisit de son verre de vin et le vide d'un trait. Mais ensuite, je suis soudainement soulever de ma chaise et tirée vers la sortie, et peut être que je pense pendant une seconde qu'il va me tuer.

« On va danser. »

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Un nouveau petit chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Reviews :3_

_Et pour le 3x21, pour ceux et celles qui l'ont vu, si vous êtes aussi dégoutée que moi... Et bah je me sentirai moins seule. Actuellement je suis juste BLASEE par TVD!_

_RIP Klaus...  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**_6_**

« Tu sais, quand tu as dis « Allons danser », je dois dire que c'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me conduise dans une boîte avec une file d'attente d'un kilomètre de long et que nous passerions devant tous le monde, comme des célébrités. L'ambiance sombre et la musique trop forte auraient pu me faire oublier que j'étais une mauvaise, mauvaise personne, dansant avec une mauvaise, mauvaise personne... Mais au lieu de ça, nous sommes dans un bar dansant, éclairé par une douce lumière rougeâtre et le groupe sur la scène joue une sorte de musique mystérieuse et magnifique et tout le monde sur la piste danse d'une façon mystérieuse et magnifique.

« Tu es déçue? » Que ta main soit posée au creux de mes reins et que tu me murmures à l'oreille? Non, pas du tout.

« Je ne dirais pas ça. Un peu surprise, peut-être. En fait, je ne savais pas que ce genre d'endroit existait encore. »

« Les clubs de Jazz? »

« Ouais, le Jazz était à la mode dans les années 40, non? »

Klaus sourit simplement, me prend par la main et me mène jusqu'à la piste de danse.

« Oh, Sweet Caroline, je pourrais te montrer tellement de chose qui t'étonnerais. » Je me rend compte que, malgré moi, j'aimerais bien avoir l'occasion de connaître ce futur, aussi impossible et imprécis soit-il. Mais pour ce soir, je repousse mes cheveux derrière mon épaule et je feins l'indifférence.

« Ouais, mais peux tu swinguer? »

Pour votre information : il peut grave!

Et c'est tordant.

Après presque une heure à me déhancher sur la piste, d'abord avec Klaus, puis avec un vieux type qui a insisté pour échanger les partenaires (et apparemment, lui et sa femme « échangent » également de partenaires dans d'autres circonstances, vu la proposition qu'il vient de me faire), je m'éclipse et me rend aux toilettes des dames.

Je bloque quand je vois mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes cheveux ne ressemblent plus à rien, mais une fois que j'ai dépassé la première réaction d'horreur, je suis genre, prise d'une crise de rire nerveux, presque hystérique.

« Ton ami est plutôt un bon danseur, »

Hein? Oh, c'est Madame « l'échangiste ». J'étais en fait assez surprise que Klaus supporte leur intrusion, mais il était plutôt de bonne humeur et il a attendu poliment que la danse se termine avant de me réclamer. Je frissonne en me rendant compte du mot que je viens d'utiliser. Et ensuite, je réalise ce que cette femme vient de me dire.

« Oh, ce n'est pas... Il n'est pas... um... Nous ne sommes pas, vous savez, » Juste, prenez un pieu et achevez moi, histoire de me sortir de là. Je décide de sourire et je dis « Merci » et je dégage en vitesse avant qu'elle puisse me faire la même « proposition » que son mari.

Je me dirige vers la piste tout en jetant un œil derrière mon épaule quand je rentre accidentellement dans quelqu'un, « Oh, je suis désolée. Je ne vous avais pas vu. » En fait, ça aurait du être mon premier indice. Bah oui, je suis un vampire!

Je regarde cette personne et mon cœur se serre, « Oh, c'est toi. » C'est l'un des frères de Klaus. Cole, je crois, mais avec un K et pas de E. Ce qui est juste stupide.

« Je le savais. » Il a l'air heureux de me voir. Enchanté même. Je suspecte quelque chose de louche.

« Tu savais quoi? »

« Que lorsque que mon petit doigt m'a dit que mon frère était occupé à jouer les romantiques avec une blonde sexy ce soir, ce serai la belle par laquelle il était fasciné au Bal. »

Une grande partie de ce qu'il vient de me dire aurait dû être un compliment, mais ce n'est pas vraiment l'impression que ça me donne.

« Il faut que j'y retourne, Klaus m'attend, » J'appuie bien sur son nom, comme si ça pouvait m'aider à me sortir de là. Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas un mot magique, genre « Sésame, Ouvres Toi » parce que je suis soudainement retenue par une putain de main qui me tient fermement le bras.

« Laisse le patienter. » Maintenant, je suis vraiment nerveuse putain, et le seul truc auquel je pense c'est à quel point j'aimerai que Klaus soit là. J'analyserai ça plus tard. Il est temps de faire sortir la Bitch qui est en moi.

« Lâche moi tout de suite, » Je prononce chaque mot comme une menace, comme si je pouvais vraiment lui faire quelque chose d'atroce s'il ne le faisait pas.

Mais il n'obéit pas, et je ne peux absolument rien faire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, » me dit-il, mais il me fait bien sentir que devrais plutôt paniquer, « Je veux juste parler un peu. Apprendre à te connaitre. Être sûr que tu es assez bien pour mon frère, »

Je suis sur le point de revenir à la vieille technique du « crier l'aide » et j'espère que ça va suffisamment le distraire quand j'entends les quelques mots les plus extraordinaires jamais prononcés.

« Kol, lâches la tout de suite ou je t'arrache le foie. »

Et il le fait. La partie où il me lâche, je veux dire. Pas le truc du foie. Ce qui me déçoit un peu. Je ne suis pas fière de l'admettre, mais je me place aux cotés de Klaus. Cependant, je me ressaisis juste avant de lui prendre la main.

« On avait juste une petite discussion. Rien qui ne nécessite d'être possessif, mon frère. »

Klaus affiche ce demi-sourire, celui qui me fait flipper et en même temps qui m'excite.

« Tu ne parles pas à Caroline, à moins que je t'en donne la permission, est ce que c'est compris? »

J'ai genre, bien envie de rajouter un « Et ouais, Bitch! » à ça, mais je m'en empêche. De toute façon, apparemment, Kol n'a rien à répondre. Il incline juste la tête et m'envoie un mauvais, vraiment mauvais sourire avant de tourner les talons. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je m'étais encore rapprochée de Klaus avant qu'il ne passe son bras autour de ma taille.

C'est bien la première fois que je suis vraiment contente que mon cœur ne batte pas. Ça aurait franchement été un aveux pur et simple du fait que j'adore quand il me touche.

« Je suis désolé pour ça, Caroline. » me dit-il, tout en nous faisant pivoter vers le bar, « Kol peut parfois être... un vaurien. »

J'ai envie de lui dire que ce n'est pas le bon mot. Mais je pense qu'il est déjà au courant.

Nous nous asseyons à l'extrémité du bar et il ne me demande pas ce que je veux boire, commandant simplement un scotch et un rhum-coca.

A cet instant, je n'ai rien à foutre du fait que Klaus agisse comme si je lui appartenais.

Merde. Ça risque d'être une longue nuit.

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Et voilà le chapitre 6! Un chapitre assez court, mais de l'action et de l'humour sur une petite touche sexy, c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour une bonne soirée entre ces deux là, non? ;)_**  
**

_Review? :)  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**_7_**

« Et bien, j'aspire à la richesse et la célébrité. Je rêve de Ryan Gosling, et ce que je veux faire de ma vie, c'est être riche et célèbre, et épouser Ryan Gosling. C'est à peu près tout. »

C'est un jeu stupide. Normalement, quand un mec me dit « Je veux qu'on parle de toi, »* c'est le genre de truc qui me plait. Surtout s'il me regarde avec un air de chiot trop gentil. Mais Klaus n'est pas un type normal, ce n'est pas une situation normal. Il faut que je file un coup de pied au chiot.

« Ryan Gosling? » raille-t-il, incrédule, comme si Ryan Gosling n'avait rien d'un homme doux, aux magnifiques cheveux blonds et bouclés, avec ses yeux bleus de bébé et sa voix qui ne sous-entend rien d'autre que : « baise moi maintenant ». J'ai décidé que Klaus était vraiment très arrogant.

« Oui, Ryan Gosling, » Je prend une autre gorgée de mon quatrième rhum-coca et je décide que si tout ça doit être un jeu à boire, il faut que ce soit plus drôle, « Et toi? »

« Moi? » Mon Dieu! Depuis que j'ai finis mon troisième verre, tout, et je veux vraiment dire tout ce qui est sorti de la bouche de cet homme ne me faisait penser qu'au sexe. Il est vraiment trop sexy et il faut sérieusement que je picole plus si je ne veux pas être trop excitée. Oups, trop tard.

« Ouais, t'as pas une célébrité sur laquelle tu craques? »

Il termine son scotch et je regarde sa gorge pendant qu'il avale. Putain, ça c'était sexy.

C'est quoi mon problème?

« Voyons voir... » Il fait semblant de réfléchir pendant qu'il caresse la douce peau mal rasée de sa mâchoire incroyablement masculine. Il me regarde et je suis plus ou moins sûre qu'il sait à quoi je pense, « J'ai toujours eu le béguin pour Marilyn Monroe, »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. « Tous les hommes de la planète ont eu, à un moment ou un autre, le « béguin » pour Marylin Monroe, » Au moins, il n'a pas dis Angelina Jolie. Je me serai sans doute barrée.

« Oui, mais combien peuvent se vanter d'avoir « passer du bon temps » avec elle? » Intriguant.

« Un bien plus petit pourcentage. Elle était comment? Je veux dire... » Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement embarrassée! « A quoi ressemblait-elle? »

Le regard de Klaus à ce moment pourrait être celui d'un enfant en train de rêver, ce qui aurait pu me rendre jalouse, un peu, sauf qu'il me regarde toujours moi, et qu'il n'est pas en train de se remémorer un vieux souvenir.

« Elle était bien plus intelligente qu'elle ne le laissait penser. En fait, tu me fais un peu penser à elle. »

« Es tu en train de dire que j'agis de façon stupide? » Je suis quelque peu offensée et je prie pour que le barman se dépêche de venir remplir mon verre, histoire que je puisse le balancer dans la face de cet abruti.

« Non, mais tu te caches derrière tes actes. »

« De quoi est ce que tu parles? » Je suis vexée, et note que le verre de Klaus est encore plein, mais il le met hors de ma portée, comme s'il avait lu dans mon esprit. Putain! Il contrecarre mes plans! Encore!

« Je veux juste dire que tu es intelligente, belle et sincère, mais que tu agis comme si tout cela n'importait pas. Tu te caches derrière ta loyauté envers tes amis, qui eux t'utilisent, et tu les laisses faire. Il y a temps de choses que le monde peut t'offrir. As-tu une idée de ce que tu pourrais devenir si tu tendais les bras et que tu le prenais? »

Je hausse les épaules, « Quelqu'un comme toi? »

Il semble un peu surpris, pendant un moment, mais il se reprend assez vite, « Et ce serait mal? »

Putain, j'ai envie de le frapper. J'ai envie de lui dire de remballer son putain de discours de recrutement, ou peu importe ce que c'est supposé être, bordel, et de dégager. Mais, putain, j'ai aussi envie qu'il me baise même si je sais que tout ça n'est qu'un plan d'action et que je suis, en train de me faire avoir. Putain!

« Tu m'a remercié une fois pour mon honnêteté, »*² lui dis-je, calmement, essayant de rassembler mon courage pour fuir, « donc je vais de nouveau te dire ce que je pense. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien, Klaus. Alors arrêtes d'essayer de te leurrer toi même, et arrête d'essayer de me mener en bateau. »

Alors que je me lève, je m'aperçois que mon verre est de nouveau fraichement rempli, mais je décide qu'il est temps de mettre les voiles. J'ai frappé le chiot, et le chiot a l'air triste. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est de faire trébucher une vielle dame et dire à des enfants qu'ils ont été adoptés.

Je me dirige vers la sortie, me détestant même si je sais que je devais le faire. Mais ensuite, je commence à penser. Je n'ai pas vraiment pu heurter les sentiments de Klaus, si tout ça n'est qu'un jeu, n'est-ce pas? En fait, pour lui, ce n'est qu'un contre-temps. Il est certainement...

« Caroline, attends! »

... sur le point de me courir après. Mon Dieu, est ce que je peux prédire ses actes, ou quoi?

« Sérieusement? » Je lui parle sans tourner la tête, balançant derrière mon épaule, « comprend l'allusion. »*³ J'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi, prendre un bain moussant, manger un pot de glace, et pleurer dans mon oreiller.

« Je suis désolé, » Attends une seconde, ça doit valoir le coup de rester dans le coin, parce que je doute sérieusement que ces trois mots soient sortis de sa bouche ensemble depuis genre, peut-être, toujours.

Je m'arrête, mais je lui toujours le dos. « Continue, » Je l'encourage, je veux voir jusqu'où il est capable d'aller. Apparemment pas beaucoup plus loin, parce qu'il ne dit rien de plus. Au lieu de ça, je l'entend suffoquer et lorsque je me retourne vers lui, il trébuche, portant une main sur sa poitrine.

Oh putain de merde. Qu'est ce que ce bordel?

Je bouge rapidement jusqu'à lui, et j'essaie de le retenir pour qu'il ne s'étale pas au sol, mais au lieu de ça, il s'écroule sur moi.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fais? » Pardon, Bitch? Tu es en train de m'accuser de profiter de la situation? Ou crois tu que ta main vient juste d'atterrir?

« Je n'ai rien fais, » lui fais-je remarquer, sans être sûre du mot que je suis sensée accentuer, et insistant sur tous pour me faire bien comprendre.

Klaus est toujours au dessus de moi, pendant un moment et j'essaie d'ignorer ma déception. Il jette un œil vers le bâtiment dont nous venons de sortir et murmure, « Kol, » puis il disparait.

Et bien, ça aura été fun!

Je reste au sol pendant un moment, ou peut être un peu plus longtemps, méditant sur ce qui vient d'arriver. Décidant qu'il est plus raisonnable pour ma santé mentale de ne pas se poser de questions, je me relève et j'époussette ma robe, et... est ce que c'est la voix menaçante de Damon que j'entends avec mes super oreilles de vampire? Et oui, c'est ça.

Je lève les yeux au ciel quand je réalise que j'ai, une fois de plus, été utilisée comme appât dans l'un de leur plan. Putain, il faut que ça s'arrête.

Je cours jusqu'à l'arrière du club et je tombe au milieu d'un affrontement entre Klaus et Damon. Stefan et Alaric sont à terre et Kol-le-flippant est adossé contre une poubelle, et il n'a plus l'air aussi sexy. Puis je remarque le pieu que Klaus tient à la main, et oh, ça y ai, j'ai tout compris, maintenant.

« Y a moyen que tu regardes ton portable de temps en temps, Barbie, » grogne Damon, et j'ai envie de le frapper.

« Comment ça pourrait être de ma faute? » A nouveau, je ne suis pas sur du mot que je dois accentuer.

Klaus esquisse un mouvement, genre, comme s'il allait se placer devant moi. C'est un geste subtile, mais apparemment Damon s'en est aperçu parce que ses sourcils se soulèvent puis se froncent, et qu'il affiche l'air du « on parlera plus tard ». Et bien, pas si je peux y échapper, mon pote.

« J'aurais du te tuer il y a plusieurs mois, » Ils continuent à se murmurer des mots doux, jouant à qui sera le plus viril et toutes ces conneries, jusqu'à ce que je sois sur le point de leur demander s'ils veulent un peu d'intimité, lorsque Elijah se montre pour jouer les arbitres. Je suis tellement blasée par ces conneries de machos, ce n'est même pas drôle et... Attends une seconde! Est ce qu'il vient de menacer de tuer Elena?

**A Suivre...**

* * *

* « I want to talk about you. » Episode 3x15.

*² « Thanks for your honnesty » Devinez d'où ça vient ;)

*³ « Take a hint! » devinez également!

* * *

_Pfiou, et un chapitre de plus! Un!_

_J'ai une petite question pour les quelques âmes perdues qui s'égarent à lire cette fiction. En fait, je vous expose mon souci : _

_Le chapitre 21 de cette fiction (qui, je le rappelle, n'est qu'une humble traduction pour moi, mais absolument pas mon travail à la base! Je dois tout à Mea-Kh!) vient de tomber. Et voilà, je vais vous le spoiler, mais c'est nécessaire : c'est un smut! Un énorme, méga, huge Lemon! Donc, moi, petite traductrice qui prend son boulot (plus ou moins) au sérieux, je suis face à un dilemme. Traduire un lemon, c'est assez dur, bien plus dur que de traduire les pensées tordues de Caroline! Et donc, comme je ne veux pas me foirer, parce que ça risquerait de casser toute la fic, j'ai pensé à un truc. _

_Y a pas mal de fiction pure Smut sur Klaroline qui traine, sur FF. Genre... Vraiment pas mal. J'en ai lu quelques unes, et souvent, ce sont des One Shot._

_Et d'ici une semaine, moi, et bah, je suis en vacances (VENDREDI! :D) Donc, j'aurais à balle de time (MERCI LA FAC!) pour, notamment, (faire la fête, faire la fête, faire la fête) traduire des trucs (et aussi... faire la fête, faire la fête, faire la fête!). Donc, je me demandais si un recueil d'OS des meilleurs lemons sur Klaroline, traduction des versions anglaises déjà écrites, c'était un truc qui pourrait, hypothétiquement, vous intéressez? Comme ça, ça m'entraine pour le chapitre 21 de Birds, Bees and Other Beasts._

_Je sais que certains lecteurs détestent les lemons (POURQUOI? O.o Mystère!) Donc, si je sens que ça ne branche personne, je ne m'attellerais pas à ça. C'est trop de boulot pour que je me risque à m'y mettre sans avoir un minimum de certitude que ça sera bien reçu. Et je ferai juste particulièrement attention quand je traduirais le lemon de mea-kh._

_Donc je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en pensez? Review? :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**_8_**

Bon, et bah je crois qu'on peut dire que la soirée est plutôt morte. Comme la maman de Bambi.

Je ne peux pas dire que je suis surprise, vu la tournure qu'on prit les événements : la trahison entre amants, la tentative de meurtre, et la menace de mort sur la personne d'Elena ont probablement un rôle non négligeable dans le désastre de ce vendredi soir. Je me sens un peu mal, pourtant. Klaus a eu l'air assez secoué lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que c'était sa mère qui avait planifié le meurtre de ses propres enfants. Et bah, bienvenue à Mystic Falls, Bitch. Rien, ici, ne se passe jamais comme ça devrait.

Je suis partie quand Klaus a commencé à aider Kol. Je comprend, sérieux je comprend. C'est son frère. Et son frère vient de se prendre un pieu dans le cœur (ou presque), et toute sa famille est passée à deux doigts de la mort, à cause de ça. Il a des trucs à régler. Et techniquement, j'étais dans l'autre camp.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, que de prendre soin de ses frères et sœurs, mais j'ai des amis. Et je me sens franchement mal de ne pas être plus en colère que ça, après ce qu'ils ont voulu faire à Elena. Putain, c'est ma meilleure amie au monde. Je devrais faire quelques chose pour me venger. Comme railler la voiture de Klaus, par exemple.

Je jette un œil autour de moi, scrutant le parking, pour m'assurer que je suis seule, et je me dirige vers la belle bête, qui est garée là, innocente et inconsciente. Je fais glisser ma main son capot, lui présentant par avance mes excuses. Nous vivons dans un monde bien cruel, pour qu'un spécimen aussi parfait de voiture ait à payer pour les méfaits de son père.

Je fouille dans mon sac, cherchant mes clés de maison, m'apprêtant à suivre les pas de Carrie Underwood*, lorsque...

« Putain de merde, Batman! » Je suis soudainement retournée et je me retrouve face à face avec un hybride au regard très énervé.

« J'ai rien fait! » Je crie presque au visage de Klaus, et je cache rapidement mes mains derrière mon dos.

Il ne répond rien. En fait, je crois même qu'il ne m'a pas écouté. À la place, il attrape mon bras et me traine jusqu'à la portière, coté passager. Il n'a pas l'air content et je suis un peu nerveuse. Ok, TRES nerveuse. Je veux dire, je suis sûre qu'il pense que j'étais au courant, et même que j'ai participé à l'attaque de cette nuit. Me faire tuer pour un truc que je n'ai pas fais, franchement, ça craint, mais encore une fois, je n'y peux rien. Et puis, on est vendredi soir, à Mystic Falls, après tout.?

« Écoutes, tu dois me croire, » Je frappe mon talon contre le bitume et je me débat pour me dégager de la poigne de Klaus, « Je n'étais pas au courant de ce qu'ils prévoyaient. »

Il s'arrête, à deux doigts de me forcer à entrer dans la voiture, et me regarde, mais pas vraiment. Il regarde au loin, mais après un instant, quelque chose à l'air de faire tilt dans sa tête et il redevient lui même. « Je sais que tu n'as rien fait, » me dit-il, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Je n'aime pas ce qu'il insinue.

« Parce que si tu avais participé, ça aurait marché. » Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'on était en bon terme. Klaus sourit alors, ses lèvres s'étirant doucement découvrant ses dents, et je me rend compte que je suis en train de dévorer sa bouche des yeux. Puis son sourire se transforme, passant à un style plus « ha-ha, je t'ai chopée en train de me dévisager » et j'ai franchement envie de le frapper à la gorge maintenant.

« Je te ramène chez toi, »

Et on en revient à la partie de la soirée où je suis jetée dans la voiture. J'essaie de résister, mais il est vraiment, vraiment fort.

« Tu ne dois pas aller t'occuper de Kol? »

« C'est un grand garçon. Il est sacrément capable de retrouver son chemin tout seul. »*²

J'adore quand il utilise ces maudits mots britanniques. C'est un peu le genre de trucs qui m'excite.

Il ne doit jamais savoir ça.

Klaus referme la porte et il fait le tour de la voiture quand je reprend mes esprits et que je me souviens d'Elena, et de la vengeance, et du monde en dehors de cette bulle « Klaus-Toujours-Et-Klaus-Tout-Le-Temps » dans laquelle je m'arrange pour passer le plus de temps possible, et je saute rapidement hors de la voiture.

Klaus reste là, à me regarder, comme si je venais de faire un truc vraiment bizarre.

« Je ne vais nulle part avec toi, »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi? » Et les gens pensent que c'est moi qui suis paumée.

« Parce que, même si tu as commencé la soirée en étant _Klaus le gentil_, un certain événement inopportun à fait disparaitre _Klaus le gentil_ et maintenant, tu es de nouveau _Klaus le méchant_ et je ne peux pas monter en voiture avec _Klaus le méchant_, »

« _Klaus le méchant_? » m'interrompt-il, en se marrant, ce qui a le don de me désorienter complètement.

« C'est contre... la loi. Ou un truc comme ça. » dis-je faiblement.

Il me fixe avec un regard calculateur puis la lueur dans ses yeux change, comme s'il était arrivé à une conclusion désagréable mais inévitable.

Il contourne la voiture et je reste plantée là, même si je devrais plutôt me barrer en courant. Lorsqu'il arrive devant moi, il me tend sa main et ça me prend bien deux secondes, ou peut-être dix, pour comprendre ce que ses clés dans sa paume ouverte signifient.

Ma première envie est de faire une petite danse de la joie, mais heureusement, mon coté méfiant étouffe cette impulsion. Je plisse les yeux et tend lentement ma main vers la sienne, comme un chien qui essaie d'attraper un steak mais qui s'attend à prendre un coup à n'importe quel moment.

Au moment où mes doigts touchent le métal, je laisse échapper un cri de victoire, j'arrache les clés de sa paume et je me précipite vers la portière du conducteur. J'aperçois brièvement Klaus qui secoue la tête, mais qui sourit, avant de me laisser tomber sur le siège en cuir. Je suis en fait plus excitée par ça, que je ne l'étais lorsque j'ai gagné Miss Mystic Falls. Mes priorités ont décidément bien changé.

Je souris si fort lorsque Klaus rentre dans la voiture et s'assoit à coté de moi que j'ai l'impression que mes lèvres vont se séparées en deux. Mais je continue de sourire alors que mes mains caressent le cuir qui recouvre le volant et que je m'imprègne de l'ambiance Vintage du poste de conduite et de la stéréo. Je souris toujours lorsque j'introduis la clé dans le contact, mais je ne met pas le moteur en marche. Je me tourne pour sourire à Klaus, qui me regarde avec une expression indescriptible.

J'ai envie de lui dire un million de choses à cet instant. Des trucs genre « Merci », « T'es un pigeon », et « Si tu crois que tu peux m'acheter en me laissant conduire ta voiture... t'as tout à fait raison ». Mais à la place, arborant toujours un immense sourire, je le dis...

« Je ne sais pas conduire une voiture à boite de vitesse manuelle. »*³

…

« Et bien, cette soirée a vraiment été un désastre, » dit Klaus, tout en me raccompagnant à ma porte. Il a l'air tellement déçu, j'ai genre, envie de rire et de le prendre dans mes bras.

« Tout n'était pas un fiasco complet. »

Il se tourne vers moi et je n'aime pas du tout la façon qu'il a de me regarder. Je veux dire, j'aime la façon qu'il a de me regarder, ce qui est un gros problème, parce que je ne suis pas sensée aimer quoi que ce soit qui vient de lui.

« J'espère que cet... incident ne change rien entre nous? »

J'aurais dû profiter de l'occasion pour lui balancer qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous, et qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien, et qu'il était fou et j'étais folle d'être assise là et...

Mais quand j'ouvre la bouche, le seul truc qui sort c'est « Bien sur que non. »

Mais putain, c'était quoi ça, Meuf? Je pourrais sérieusement me botter le cul moi-même, de temps en temps. La plupart du temps. Ok, TOUT le temps. À chaque instant depuis que ce putain de Klaus à commencé à jouer au con avec ma putain de tête.

« Et bah, bonne nuit, » lui dis-je rapidement, avant de sortir de la voiture.

Il fait un mouvement, comme s'il avait l'intention de m'arrêter, mais se ravise. Et je suis une connasse parce que je suis, genre, déçue, qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Et puis, je fais la chose la plus ridiculement stupide que j'ai jamais faite de ma vie. En fait, ça devrait carrément être inscrit dans le Guiness, le livre des records, comme étant le truc le plus stupide que quelqu'un ait jamais fait.

Je me penche rapidement dans la voiture et je l'embrasse sur la joue si vite que je pense qu'il n'aurait pas pu m'arrêter, s'il l'avait voulu. Je n'ose même pas jeter un œil derrière moi, je trace ma route jusqu'à chez moi et ferme la porte à clé.

Et je pousse un cri aigu, comme une Bitch.

**A suivre...**

* * *

_*** **http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = WaSy8yy-mr8&ob=av3e_

_Franchement, sur ce coup là, j'ai hésité à carrément pas mettre la référence, parce que... jamais j'ai entendu parler de cette chanson! Mais genre... JAMAIS! Mais bon, à la place je vous met le lien de la chanson avec le clip, comme ça cette phrase n'a pas l'air d'être traduite par __Voilà Traduction__._

_*² « He's a big boy. He can find his own **bloody** way home. »_

_Bloody est un mot très britannique, mais c'est sur qu'une fois traduit, ça n'a pas de sens. Je précise quand même!_

_*³ La fameuse boite de vitesse automatique des américains! Oui, ça peut paraître étrange (j'ai jamais conduit une automatique de ma vie!) mais les américains peuvent avoir leur permis sans jamais avoir passé une vitesse! (Jamais je laisserai un américain conduire ma bagnole, je peux vous l'assurer! xD)  
_

* * *

_Et voilà un autre chapitre qui s'achève. Et je devrais être en train de bosser, et je suis là... Failbe! _

_Bref, je vous laisse Reviewer (ou pas? :S) Et je m'en vais, je vous dis à très vite! (Oui, il faudrait que je bosse, au lieu d'être sur FF . net et non, je ne peux pas me raisonner... Faible!)_


	9. Chapter 9

**_9_**

Je me réveille le lendemain de ce rendez-vous... ce « truc », avec Klaus... « suppôt de Satan », excitée et emmerdée. Excitée parce que j'ai fais un rêve salace à propos de lui cette nuit. Et emmerdée parce que j'ai fais un rêve salace à propos de lui cette nuit.

Je devrais probablement ne plus le revoir.

J'aurais probablement dû lui dire ça après l'avoir embrassé hier soir.

Je n'aurais probablement pas dû l'embrasser hier soir.

J'ai probablement besoin de parler à quelqu'un de mon évident manque de volonté, d'équilibre mental et d'instinct de survie.

Il faudrait probablement que ce soit un professionnel avec un diplôme en béton, capable de gérer les désordres psychiques graves et de prescrire un bon paquet de médocs.

Sauf que les médicaments ne marchent pas sur les morts. Bordel! Je savais qu'il y avait un mauvais coté à être un vampire.

Je pourrais parler à un de mes amis. Sauf Elena, c'est hors de question, vu qu'elle est le joujou favori de l'Original, et tout ça. Bonnie n'a jamais été envisageable pour parler, depuis que j'ai été transformée, et Tyler, et bah, avant de parler de ça, on a sans doute d'autre trucs à régler, lui et moi. Voilà la liste plutôt exhaustive de mes amis.

Je n'avais jamais réalisée à quel point j'étais pathétique et seule, avant ce moment.

Ça remet vraiment les choses en perspective quand tu sais que tu es un tout petit poisson rouge, tout seul, avec le plus gros, le plus méchant, le plus énervée (le plus sexy) requin de l'océan qui te tourne autour - ahem - et que tu sais pertinemment que tu es en train de t'enfoncer dans ta perte. De courir à ta merde. Peu importe. J'emmerde les métaphores. J'ai des plus gros problèmes à régler.

Comme ma libido illimitée. Je bande (métaphoriquement) rien qu'en pensant à cet bête sexy.

Et maintenant, je suis frustrée de toute les façons possibles. Je fouille dans tous mes romans à l'eau de rose, en me demandant « Qu'est ce que ferais Kim.K? », j'essaie même de faire une recherche sur Google, mais je n'ai pas de référence pour ce genre de situation. Enfin, en fait, si. En quelque sorte. J'ai été la pute mièvre et pleurnicheuse de Damon "Le Connard" Salvatore, il y longtemps. Mais pour ma défense, j'étais sous compulsion. Oh, ouais, ça me fait penser que je ne lui ai toujours pas botter le cul, pour ça. Gros con.

En tout cas, on peut dire que je n'ai aucune envie de lui demander des conseils. Même s'il est récemment devenu un connard mièvre et pleurnicheur à la botte d'Elena, je ne l'aime toujours pas. Genre, franchement pas du tout.

Mais c'est un peu genre, la galère, d'éviter quelqu'un quand il est assis à la table de ta cuisine, parlant de toi à ta mère.

« Caroline, » Bordel! Ils m'ont vu avant que j'ai pu me la jouer à la Jay Garrick, et me transformer en Flash, histoire de pouvoir me casser en courant, « Est ce que tu avais un rendez-vous avec Klaus, hier soir? » me demande ma mère avec la voix la plus maternelle et la plus concernée qu'elle puisse avoir, ce qui en fait ressemble à un interrogatoire du KGB.

Je me sens immédiatement coupable. Et à chaque fois que je me sens coupable, je suis sur la défense. Et irascible. « Et alors? » Je répond négligemment, tout en attrapant un paquet de gâteaux dans le placard.

« Tu ne réalises pas à quel point il est dangereux? »

Bah nan. J'ai complètement oublié qu'il a essayé de me tuer et de tuer ma meilleure amie pour son putain de rituel de sacrifice flippant. Pourquoi tu crois que ça me fais autant flipper, tout ça? À la place, ma réponse est, « Je me ris du danger. » Bon, c'est pas ma citation la plus originale.

Elle me fixe avec avec son regard perçant qui me donne l'impression d'être encore une enfant. Je souffle, lève les yeux au ciel et me laisse tomber sur une chaise. Pas forcément dans cette ordre là. « Oui, maman, » dis-je, laissant ma phrase en suspend pour ce qui va suivre. « Ce n'était pas vraiment un rendez-vous, de toute façon. » Je marmonne en mordant dans mon gâteau.

Elle me fixe avec un autre regard, celui qui me fait en général dire « Je suis désolée, je promet que je ne le referait plus jamais », mais maintenant, ça met juste en colère, et ça me donne envie d'arracher la gorge de quelqu'un. Je lutte contre cette impulsion en enfournant le reste du gâteau dans ma bouche.

« Bon, très bien, je vais aller travailler, » elle jette un œil à Damon, l'air de dire « Je te fais confiance pour que ma fille arrête de voir ce garçon. Utilise la force si nécessaire. » Le sourire que lui lance Damon dit « No Soucy ». Et moi je pense « Allez tous vous faire foutre. »

Dès qu'elle passe la porte, je me retourne vers Damon, au bord de l'implosion. « Espèce de fils de pute! » Je crie alors que des miettes jaillissent de ma bouche, « C'était quoi cette idée de raconter tout à me mère? »

Il hausse les épaules, « J'ai juste pensé que le Shériff de la ville devais savoir que la fille se promène pépère avec le mauvais garçon du coin. »

J'ai les yeux exorbités, « Tu n'avais pas l'air aussi consciencieux quand tu étais le mauvais garçon qui baisait sa fille... Oh ouais, et contre sa volonté."

Cramé.

Damon à l'air déconcerté, ou pleins de remords, ou quelque chose d'autre que tu ne vois pas Damon faire, d'habitude, donc j'en profite pour lui balancer le papier d'emballage de mon gâteau en plein dans sa stupide gueule et je me précipite vers la porte. Cependant, il doit avoir anticiper la manœuvre, et après un bref mais courageux combat, j'implore sa grâce et je jure de me venger.

« Calme toi, Blondie » Sérieusement? Tu es incapable d'utiliser mon nom, connard?

« Ne me dis pas de me calmer. T'es pas mon père, » Damon soulève un sourcil et -

D'où Jésus! J'en ai assez de son regard « Il faut qu'on parle ». Tout le monde doit juste la fermer, putain, et me laisser seule, putain. Je sais que j'ai des problèmes. J'ai pas besoin qu'on me les fourre sous le nez.

Je lui jette un regard noir, le fusil des yeux et lui fait mon air le plus menaçant (si c'est possible de faire tout ça en même temps) et je croise les bras comme une gamine de cinq ans. Je suis à deux doigts de retenir ma respiration, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que, ouais, ça peut pas marcher. A la place, je tape du pied qui se retrouve par hasard, justement sur les orteils de Damon.

Je suis, cependant, toujours en chaussons, alors que lui, il porte apparemment des bottes avec le bout renforcé en métal.

« Ouch! Putain de fils de pute de bordel de merde! »

Je sautille sur un pied (l'ironie que ce soit des chaussons à tête de lapins ne m'échappent pas) tentant d'attraper mon pauvre talon probablement cassé. Damon lève les yeux au ciel et me pousse pour me faire tomber lamentablement sur le canapé.

La douleur a presque immédiatement disparue, mais je caresse malgré tout mon pied, jetant un regard accusateur à Damon en même temps. J'ajoute mentalement cet incident à la longue liste des sujets de plaintes que j'ai accumulé contre lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, putain, Damon? Si tu es venu pour m'emmerder, bien joué, maintenant dégage ton cul de chez moi, bordel. Sinon, dégage ton cul quand même. »

Damon a soudainement l'air très mal à l'aise. Il passe sa main à l'arrière de sa nuque et jette un œil autour de lui, observant tout dans la pièce, sauf moi.

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure qu'on parle. »

**A suivre...**

* * *

****_Je prend un instant pour vous poster ce chapitre 9, traduit en vitesse, pendant une pause. Je suis en exam, donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster avant, mais demain... Dernière heure de concours de 10 à 11, et ensuite... Vacances! Je serai alors dispo pour vous poster un chapitre par jour, sans soucis!_

_J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue, et que vous ne vous êtes pas précipités pour lire la VO de cette fic, trop impatients! :P_

_Je pense que demain aprèm, j'aurais le temps de traduire et de poster le chapitre 10, qui, très honnêtement, est à mourir de rire! ;)  
_

_Bises et à très vite :) (Review? :D)  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**_10_**

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire, » J'espère vraiment échapper à cette conversation. J'ai même une stratégie, mais Damon a vécu la Guerre de Session, après tout. Il connait toutes les stratégies, « Klaus est mauvais, il a essayé de tuer toutes les personnes que je connais, moi y compris, » J'énumère les contres dont j'ai fais l'inventaire dans ma liste des Pour/Contre, les comptant sur mes doigts. Pour l'instant, la seule chose que j'ai pu mettre dans la colonne des Pour, ce sont les fossettes. Et l'accent. « Il a même réussi quelques fois. Mais nous ne sortons pas ensemble, okay? Enfin, on est sorti ensemble une fois. » Et les cheveux. « Mais ce n'était même pas un vrai rendez-vous en soi. Il m'a forcé à venir, » Et les yeux. On ne peut pas oublier les yeux. « On pourrai presque dire qu'il s'est comporté comme un homme des cavernes avec moi, il m'a forcé à rentrer dans ce club. » Je radote là. C'est la seule défense que j'ai. « Mais ce n'est pas comme si ça allait se reproduire. »

Damon cligne des yeux.

« Ce que j'allais dire... »

« Je veux dire, enfin, qu'est ce que ça fait que je pense qu'il est mignon et charmant, tu sais, dans le genre Serial Killer? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me tourner vers le coté Obscur, ou quoi que ce soit. » Je suis à peu près persuadée que je me fais plus de mal que de bien, en ce moment. Faire du sur place, c'est pas mon fort. « Il n'est pas une insupportable compagnie quand il fait un effort. C'est vraiment un bon danseur, mais je ne l'aime pas. Il est toujours en train de me fixer avec ce sourire suffisant, et tellement arrogant, et quand il me le fait, son sourire suffisant, j'ai envie d'arracher ses yeux de sa stupide tête. » Je mime ce que je viens de dire, mais Damon attrape mes poignets lorsque mes mains se trouvent trop proches de son visage. Il me regarde comme si j'étais folle, ce qui est plus que justifié, en ce moment. « Okay, la tempête est passée. »

« Est ce que tu as déjà couché avec lui? »

Je déglutis difficilement, me sentant aussi coupable que si j'avais vraiment couché avec lui. Ces rêves avaient l'air tellement réels, putain. « Non, » je grince. J'arrive à peine à me croire.

« Pourquoi? »

« Umm... » Putain de merde, c'était dur. « T'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dis avant. »

« Mais tu en as envie, n'est ce pas? »

Ce n'est pas trop une question, plutôt une déclaration qui attend confirmation.

« Non, » je murmure.

« Si tu passais au détecteur de mensonge, la machine serait en train de bipper. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te réponde, Damon? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour coucher avec Klaus. » Même si certaines personnes pourraient soutenir que ça serait stupide de ne pas coucher avec lui. En fait, ce serait juste l'opinion de toute les autres femmes de la planète.

« C'est pour ça que je dis qu'il faut qu'on ait La Conversation, »

Je cligne des yeux.

« La Conversation? Comme dans La Conversation? Comme dans... »

« Ouaip, » Damon affirme, en accentuant le P, comme il le fait si souvent, c'est agaçant, « Comme dans les Choux et les Roses. »*

« Je ne veux pas te couper, mais six saisons de _Sex & The City_, ça couvre à peu près les bases. » Même si je suis toujours un peu confuse avec le délire d'utiliser une capote pendant les trucs oraux.

« Je ne suis pas en train de te parler du concept humain des relations sexuelles. » me dit-il, et je sens des accents de moqueries dans sa voix. Je me demande s'il se moque de moi ou bien du sexe entre humains. Il vaudrait mieux que ce ne soit pas de moi. « Si je suis là, » continue-t-il, arborant sa démarche sensuelle qui me faisait mouiller ma culotte avant, mais qui maintenant me fait juste flipper, « c'est pour te parler de la baise sauvage, animale, entre vampires. »

Je cligne des yeux.

Je secoue la tête.

Je nettoie le cérumen dans mes oreilles.

« Je croyais que tu étais là pour me parler de Klaus? »

« Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis là, » répond-t-il comme si je venais de dire quelque chose de complètement débile, ce que je sais que je n'ai pas fais parce que je faisais attention.

« Je suis confuse... »

« Laisse moi te dire une bonne chose : les vampires sont plus des animaux que des hommes. Nous agissons selon notre instinct. Si ton instinct te dit de coucher avec Klaus, alors fais le. »

« Donc ce que tu es en train de me dire c'est... »

« Baises le, »

« Genre, littéralement? »

J'ai la folle envie de poser ma main sur son front, histoire de vérifier sa température. Je me penche vers l'avant, mais il me frappe la main.

« Je ne suis pas en train de te dire de te donner à corps perdu à lui, ou de le laisser t'utiliser, ou de t'attacher émotionnellement à lui. » Il me fait un regard sévère, c'est pas nécessaire. Je me tortille. « La tension sexuelle qui n'est pas exprimée, c'est dangereux pour nous. Ça nous rend illogique et on se met à faire des trucs stupides que nous ne ferions pas en temps normal. »

« Tu te bases sur une expérience personnelle? » Il fallait que je le fasse.

Damon n'est pas amusé. Ses sourcils se froncent.

« Ce que je suis en train de dire, c'est que si tu ne suis pas ton instinct, tu renie ta nature. Et nous avons tous été témoins de ce qui se passe quand un vampire renie sa nature trop longtemps. »

c-a-d Stefan et le massacre géant de_ Bunny Foo Foo_.*²

Je me demande, est ce que si je fais semblant de croire que tout ça à un sens, il finira par partir?

« Donc tu pense que je devrais trahir mes amis et coucher avec l'ennemi rien que pour satisfaire... » Merde! « quelques désir inexistants que tu crois que j'éprouve, ce qui est totalement faux? C'est atroce! Je ne pourrai jamais faire ça à Elena. »

« Tu penses trop comme une ado. »

« C'est parce que... »

« Une ado humaine. J'ai pas envie de casser ton rêve, mais tu n'es plus humaine, à présent. »

« Tu sais, il y aurait pas un manuel de compréhension des vampires que je pourrais potasser? Parce que ce que tu racontes à toujours l'air dingue. »

Damon lève les yeux au ciel, « Honnêtement, je ne comprend pas ce que Klaus te trouve. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? C'est juste un espèce de complot bizarre ou quelque chose comme ça. Il ne m'aime pas vraiment ou quoi que ce soit, n'est ce pas? »

Je veux juste franchement entendre quelqu'un confirmer mes soupçons. Mais, bon encore un fois, ça c'est pas passé comme je le voulais.

« Comment veux tu que je le sache, bordel? Si tu me demande, Klaus est un peu dérangé du caisson. Dans tous les cas, ne tombe pas sous son charme. Prend juste ton pied. Débranche tes émotions pour un petit instant. Et si tu arrives à survivre à ça, dans quelques années tu pourras dire à tout le monde que tu as baisé le grand méchant hybride originel, avant qu'on n'arrête sa vie d'immortel. »

« Tu penses vraiment que je devrais coucher avec quelqu'un que nous essayons de tuer? » C'est sûr que j'aurais pas de problèmes pour le larguer, après ça.

« Non, j'essaie de m'assurer que tu ne fais rien de stupide. »

« Oh! C'est de la psychologie inversé! » Ça y est, j'ai tout compris, maintenant.

« Non, Blondie. C'est de la psychologie vampirique. Et de la physiologie. Nos corps répondent différemment à la douleur et au danger. Je suis sûr que tu l'as déjà remarqué. »

Quoi, que je suis excitée à chaque fois que j'imagine les mains de Klaus autour de mon cou ou que je pense à ce à quoi ressemblerait sa voix alors qu'il serai en train de me menacer? Non, jamais.

« Et nous sommes obsédés jusqu'à ce qu'on soit satisfait. Que ce soit pour tuer ou pour baiser. C'est en fait assez simple. Tu ne peux pas penser comme une humaine. Nous sommes des prédateurs. Et les prédateurs se battent pour la domination. Physique et émotionnelle. Pour le moment, c'est Klaus qui a le pouvoir sur toi, à cause de tes hormones. Fais le perde ce pouvoir. Fais le sortir de ton système. Montre lui qui est le patron. Prend le par surprise, il ne se rendra pas compte de ce qui le frappe. »

« Carrément, » ça y est, je me prend déjà pour le Power Rangers Rose.

Peut être que Damon a raison. Il a couché avec Rebekah et n'a pas été brulé sur place pour trahison, après tout.

Non. Absolument pas. Pas moyen, Putain. Je ne suis pas aussi folle. Pas encore. Je ne peux pas. Oublie ça. Mais, ça ne peut pas faire de mal d'essayer, non? Bordel!

J'enfonce mes doigts dans mes oreilles et je commence à chanter _Whip My Hair_ pour ne pas penser à tous les scénarios que mon maléfique cerveau de traitresse se met à élaborer beaucoup trop vite, dans lesquels je séduis Klaus en m'asseyant sur le capot de sa voiture, en ne portant rien d'autre qu'un ensemble coordonné de lingerie bleue, ou dans son studio avec mon corps enduit de peinture, ou même en le surprenant dans la douche et prétendant que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment j'ai pu me retrouver là.

Mon nom sera ajouter à ceux de Judas et de Benedict Arnold. Comment pourrais-je à nouveau regarder Elena dans les yeux? Facile, je vais juste lui dire que j'envisage de coucher avec le mec qui a tuer sa tante et ruiner sa vie et elle ne voudra plus jamais me voir. Problème résolu.

Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas être une fille normale et Klaus un mec normal. Je veux dire, le problème du sexe serait toujours le même. Mais au moins, les mecs normaux ne commettent pas des folies meurtrières de masse. Normalement. Au moins, tu n'en entend pas parler souvent. Pourquoi est ce que ma vie est si compliquée? Et je ne suis même pas vivante.

Je réalise que j'exorcise ma frustration en martelant le torse de Damon du poing. Il a l'air agacé.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et j'essaie de retrouver mon calme.

« J'y penserai. »

**A suivre...**

* * *

_* Ok, Les choux et les roses... Je pense que tout le monde connait l'expression, même si c'est quand même franchement désuet. Mais... en anglais, on dit « The Birds and the Bees »... J'allais pas traduire la titre de Fiction, mais... héhé... tout prend son sens ici! ;)_

_*² Little Bunny Foo Foo, c'est une comptine pour enfant sur un lapin qui tue des souris. Si vous chercher sur Youtube, on trouve des vidéos (un peu trash pour des enfants je trouve d'ailleurs) qui explique l'histoire. Mais ça, c'est genre... pas traduisible! Désolée :S_

* * *

_Pardon! J'avais dis vendredi pour ce chapitre! J'avais dis VENDREDI! Et on est Lundi... Mais, comment dire... Ok, les exams étaient durs. Les soirées Post-Exams étaient pires. C'est une excuse minable, mais... que voulez vous! Je suis fêtarde dans l'âme! Bref! J'ai mis 4 jours à _dessouler _traduire, j'espère que c'est pas trop bizarre, ou trop... mal écrit. Mais le week end a été... compliqué, disons ;) Enjoy and... Review? :D  
_

_(Ps : la fiction est terminée! L'auteur vient de poster le dernier chapitre... Perso, j'ai adoré sa conclusion de l'histoire, mais je sais déjà que certain n'aimeront pas...)  
_

_(Ps 2 : est ce que Joseph Morgan est vraiment confirmé pour la 4eme saison? J'arrive pas à trouver d'infos fiables sur le net! Que quelqu'un me donne un lien! Il faut que je le vois de mes propres yeux, parce que... Je ne pourrais pas supporter Klaus dans le corps de Tyler! C'est trop dur!)  
_

_(Ps 3 : Ha oui... donc on est bien d'accord? En théorie, Klaus a bien embrassé Caroline dans le dernier épisode? ;) Perfect! Awesome! J'adore! ^^)  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**_11_**

Donc... ouais...

J'ai simultanément envie de sautiller en criant comme une pouffiasse, et de me frapper en pleine tête avec une pelle. Je pensais que quand Damon aurait terminé d'expliquer les émotions des vampires, les choses seraient plus simples? Apparemment je suis une tarée même parmi les tarés.

Et donc qu'est ce que je fais maintenant que j'ai la bénédiction de Damon Salvatore pour pouvoir baiser Klaus jusqu'à l'os?

Tacos. J'ai besoin de tacos. Et peut-être de la tequila.

Sans aucun doute de la tequila.

Et peut-être de la nouvelle lingerie...

_0_

Je jette un œil à ma montre, il est seulement 11 heures et demi du mat', mais Ric est déjà au bar. Je suis à peu près sûre qu'il dort ici.

« Ça te dérange si je me joins à toi? » je lui demande, en me laissant tomber sur le tabouret, à coté de lui.

Je peux voir la flamme de responsabilité de Mr. Saltzman vaciller dans ses yeux de poivrot, et pendant un moment je pense qu'il va me faire la morale sur le fait de n'être qu'une ado, et que même si je suis un vampire, il n'en est pas moins mon professeur, et blablabla... Mais ensuite, je vois Mr. Tequila balayer d'une revers de la main les objections qu'un esprit plus sobre aurait pu emmètre et il fait glisser le shot vers moi.

« Pourquoi pas, bordel? »

Sympa. Maintenant, je n'aurais plus à être la fille pathétique qui picole toute seule au bar à 11 heures et demi un samedi matin. Maintenant, je vais juste être la fille pathétique qui picole avec son alcoolique de prof d'histoire à 11 heures et demi un samedi matin.

Il faut que je me fasse des nouveaux potes.

_0_

Après environ 4 shots, ma langue a l'air de s'être considérablement déliée, et je suis maintenant en train de laver mon linge sale en publique, racontant que je veux coucher avec Klaus à mon prof d'histoire alcoolique à 11 heures 50 un samedi matin.

« J'ai un sens de la moral, tu sais, » je murmure doucement, « et des principes, ça aussi j'en ai. » Ric me tend un autre shot.

« A la moral et aux principes, » il porte un toast avant de vider son verre.

« Juste parce que je suis un vampire, ça ne veut pas dire que ça a changé. » L'alcool me brule la gorge et je hoquette.

« Laisses moi te poser une question, » articule-t-il difficilement. Ça me fait penser que je fais quelque chose de mal, là. « Qu'est ce qui a changé? »

« De quoi est ce que tu parles? »

« Depuis que tu es devenue un vampire, qu'est ce qui a changé chez toi? »

« Et bah, mon régime alimentaire, pour commencer, » apparemment, pas ma tolérance à l'alcool. « J'ai vraiment une super ouïe. Oh! Et les talons hauts ne me détruisent plus les pieds. » Ça c'est énorme.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, » Il s'enfile un autre shot. Comment ce type peut-il encore tenir debout? « Tu es une personne... immortelle maintenant. Tu peux contraindre les gens à obéir au moindre de tes caprices. Tu peux aller n'importe où, faire ce que tu veux, et pourtant, tu es toujours dans la même petite ville. Tu vas toujours au lycée, tu as toujours les mêmes amis, les mêmes centres d'intérêts, la même « morale » et les mêmes « principes ». Qu'est ce qui a changé en toi? »

Je pense à ça aussi profondément que je le peux, à cet instant. mais ensuite tout commence à devenir confus et je commence à penser à nouveau à des tacos, donc je hausse juste les épaules,

« Rien, »

Ric me lance le regard « Oh, s'il te plait »

« Sérieusement, rien n'a changé! Je suis toujours moi, »

« Quand tu es devenue ado et que tu as décidé que tu préférais avoir des nouveaux fringues plutôt que d'avoir de nouveaux... je sais pas... Mon Petit Poney... »

« Hey! Ils sont collectors maintenant, » Ils les sont carrément.

« ... tu as changé, mais tu étais toujours la même personne. Quand tu as décidé que tu préférais embrasser un garçon plutôt que de le pousser dans la boue... »

« Ça dépend des fois, » je marmonne sombrement.

« ... tu as changé. Mais tu étais toujours Caroline. »

« Donc laisse moi tirer ça au clair. Est ce que tu es en train de dire que tu es Pour ou Contre le fait que je prenne mon pied avec Klaus? »

Il lève les yeux vers moi.

« Tout ce que je dis, c'est que tu as changé. Mais peut-être que tu dois encore essayer de comprendre qui est Caroline la vampire, et ce dont elle est capable. »

« Ce que tu dis est à peu près aussi sensé que ce que m'a dit Damon, » ce qui, laissez moi vous le dire, ne représente pas franchement des masses, « Mais je pense que je comprend ce que tu essaies de me dire. »

« Top, parce que j'ai complètement oublié de quoi on est en train de parler. »

Je réfléchis une seconde.

« Je crois que ça avait un rapport avec des tacos. »

Ric frappe du plat de la main sur le comptoir et commande un plat.

Qui a dit que j'avais besoin d'exercer mon pouvoir de compulsion sur les gens pour obtenir ce que je veux?

Je ne suis toujours pas persuadée que coucher avec Klaus est la meilleure des idées. Mais avec l'approbation du trou du cul de la ville et celle de l'ivrogne local, qui suis-je pour dire que c'est une mauvaise décision?

Le fait que je sois complètement obsédée à propos de ça, ça prouve en quelque sorte ce qu'a dit Damon.

Donc, pour citer la sagesse de Alaric Saltzman... Pourquoi pas, bordel?

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Bien le bonjour! Je vous poste ce chapitre en speed, et j'espère qu'il est pas trop à l'arrache. Je vous le poste rapido aussi parce que je pars en week end pour le pont, là. Mais ça veut dire que je n'aurais pas de connexion internet... Donc je ne pourrais pas vous poster de chapitre avant dimanche. :/ Par contre, j'aurais mon pc, donc je vais avancer dans la trad et donc j'aurais des chapitres tout beaux et tout prêts à être posté quand je reviendrai! :)_

_Je pense que j'aurais aussi sans doute des trucs à poster de ma propre composition, mais on verra ça plus tard._  
_Sur ce, je vous laisse, Reviews? :)_

_(PS : je pars dans 35 minutes et je n'ai pas fais mon sac, donc je vous poste le chapitre mais je ne prend pas le temps de répondre aux reviews/PM aujourd'hui! Mais promis, je me rattraperai dimanche!)_

_Bisous!**  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_12_**

Ric et moi, nous quittons le bar, bras dessus, bras dessous. J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de shots que je me suis enfilée à partir du septième. J'ai perdu la trace du nombre de tacos que je me suis enfilée à partir du onzième. Il faut vraiment virer cette serveuse parce qu'elle n'a aucune idée du moment où elle est sensée mettre les gens dehors. Au moins, le barman a refusé de nous servir plus de tequila après qu'on ait commencé à chanter le générique des Animaniacs.

« Tu sais ce que j'aime, dans cette ville? » Je dis, pendant que nous descendons – pas tout à fait droit - la rue.

« Quoi donc? » Me répond Ric, en passant un bras autour de mes épaules pour éviter de se vautrer lui-même sur le trottoir.

« J'étais un peu en train d'espérer que tu pourrais me le dire, en fait. »

Il rit, ce qui fout complètement en l'air notre équilibre et nous fait presque chuter, lorsque un bras totalement différent m'agrippe. Ric tombe en revanche, mais plus ou moins sur moi ce qui fait que je suis en quelque sorte pressée contre, peu importe qui c'est, l'individu qui nous a intercepté.

Je vous laisse devinez, vous avez trois chances.

Et non, ce n'est pas Ryan Gosling. Bordel.

« Restes là, love, » merdemerdemerde! « Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses du mal. »

Ric et moi, on bascule ensemble, en quelque sorte, comme un Culbuto. Je prend une seconde pour scanner les alentours, cherchant n'importe quelle voiture garée ou un piéton opportun pour me cacher derrière, mais je réalise ensuite que Klaus déjà réussi à me localiser et je ne veux pas avoir l'air de l'éviter ou quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce que je puisse tirer mes emmerdes au clair et me pointer avec un putain de plan pour me faire « le coup du siècle » en ayant conserver ma dignité.

Je décide que je vais la jouer cool.

« Bien le bonjour, Monsieur Mikaelson, » que je lui dis, avec un salut militaire étrange et pas bien réfléchi. « Qu'est ce qui vous amène en ville, aujourd'hui? Si c'est une envie de tacos, j'ai peur que l'on soit en rupture de stock de guacamole. »

Klaus sourit, mais ça a l'air forcé pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas.

« Juste une petite affaire à régler, Miss Forbes. Je peux dire que vous, en revanche, êtes là pour le plaisir. » Le ton de sa voix est légèrement froid, et il fixe quelque chose dans mes cheveux, ou sur mon visage. Je peux pas dire. Je jette un œil pour voir ce qu'il regarde et c'est là que je réalise que le bras de Ric est toujours autour des mes épaules.

Et c'est là que je réalise que Klaus est jaloux.

Et c'est là que Ric décide de sortir de sa torpeur d'alcoolique et de rendre les choses intéressantes.

« Care et moi, on a pris un verre, » dit-il, utilisant un de mes surnom qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé avant et serrant mon épaule dans un geste trop familier. « Nous étions en route pour mon appart'. Pas vrai, Care? »

« Umm... » Sérieusement, mais bordel de merde, qu'est ce qui se passe, putain? C'est le milieu de la journée, je suis dans le centre ville, complètement déphasée, dans les bras de mon prof d'histoire/ pote de beuveries qui fait des insinuations très inappropriées pendant qu'on se fait mater par l'hybride original machin-chose.

Je regarde Ric pour essayer d'évaluer sa santé mentale en une seconde. Il me lance une sorte de sourire suffisant et j'ai envie de le gifler par réflexe. Je déteste qu'on me fasse ce genre de sourire. Et puis je regarde Klaus et je peux littéralement voir un orage éclater derrière ces yeux bleus de bébé.

« Soutien! » Je crie, un peu trop fort. Le regard intense de Klaus se redirige de lui-même vers moi et pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, je me sens vraiment coupable. « Ric me donne des cours de soutien, » Je m'explique un peu plus calmement cette fois, « C'est pour ça qu'on allait chez lui. » Ce qu'on ne faisait pas, mais en même temps il ne me donne pas de cours de soutien non plus alors... Mon Dieu, je m'améliore dans tout ces trucs de mensonges.

Klaus ne garde son regard en contact avec le mien qu'un instant avant de reporter son attention inébranlable de nouveau sur Ric. « Mettez vous toujours un point d'honneur à vous faire vos étudiantes avant de leur donner des cours de soutien, Alaric? »

Ric n'hésite même pas une seconde avant de lui renvoyer, « seulement lorsqu'elles sont aussi agréables que Caroline. » Il refait le truc du pressage de l'épaule encore une fois et je peux voir la mâchoire de Klaus se crisper. Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter pour la sécurité de Ric là.

Couper le fil vert - Il est temps de désengorger la situation.

« Bon, et bah c'était fun tout ça, » je dis, radieuse et enjouée, « Mais je devrais vraiment rentrer chez moi, en fait. »

Je suis sur le point de m'extirper par moi même de la poigne de Ric lorsque Klaus le fait soudainement pour moi. Je trébuche vers l'avant, mais je ne tombe pas, parce qu'il agrippe le haut de mon bras, quelque chose comme violemment.

« Je vais raccompagner Caroline chez elle, » c'est tout ce que Klaus dit avant de me pousser. Je ne suis pas sûre si c'est une bonne chose ou pas, donc je me retourne pour jeter un œil à Ric, mais tout ce qu'il fait c'est me lancer un clin d'œil et lever les pouces.

_0_

« Ralenti, » je supplie pour la dixième fois. Et pour la dixième fois, Klaus m'ignore. Il a un mètre d'avance sur moi, mais il me tient toujours par le bras donc j'ai littéralement besoin de trotter dans mes talons pour suivre le rythme.

Nous sommes à quelques blocs de chez moi, maintenant. Mon moi débile s'était attendu à être jetée dans la voiture du tombeur, mais au lieu de ça, je me retrouve à être trainée à travers la ville par un vieux de mille ans, qui pique une crise.

Avoir une flic comme mère, ça explique que j'ai été forcée d'assister à chaque cours de self-défense, et de les suivre, dans les règles de l'art, donc si Klaus ne ralenti pas bientôt, je pourrais être dans l'obligation de lui sortir mon Kar-a-te.

Je repère un trou dans les pavés sur le trottoir et j'enfonce l'un de mes talons dedans.

*Crack*

« Putain de sa mère! » Je crie à la fois contre Klaus et mon talon cassé. Je ne peux pas décider contre lequel exactement.

C'est finalement ça qui l'arrête et il se retourne vers moi. Je suis sur le point de retirer ma chaussure et de lui balancer mes techniques _Kung Fu Panda_ histoire de lui botter le cul, quand Klaus me surprend, genre méchamment, en s'agenouillant devant moi et il se saisit de ma cheville avec douceur.

« Est ce que ça va? » Me demande-t-il alors qu'il enlève les restes de ma chaussure qui pendent lamentablement de mon pied.

J'ai complètement oublié comment on parle parce que Klaus me regarde, un genou à terre, et j'ai l'impression d'être en hyperventilation alors que je ne respire même pas.

« Umm... » Je commence à dire.

« Je suis désolé Caroline, » m'interrompt-il, ce qui me choque, je suis sans voix, encore une fois. Il soupire et commence à masser ma cheville, « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

On doit être dans un univers alternatif. Klaus peut probablement compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où il s'est déjà excusé devant quelqu'un. Ou bien agenouillé devant quelqu'un. Et je suis plus ou moins sûre de pouvoir en revendiquer la majorité.

« ...'est bon, » je réussi à murmurer. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été hypnotisée par les cercles lancinants qu'il dessine sur ma cheville qui va parfaitement bien et par la façon qu'il a de me regarder, comme s'il en avait vraiment quelque chose à faire.

Je n'ai aucune idée du temps que nous passons ainsi, mais je me ramène enfin moi même à la réalité lorsque mon cerveau comme à chanter _« Let's Do it In the Road »_ des Beatles.

Klaus s'éclaircit la gorge et se remet debout. Je regarde ailleurs, embarrassée, et j'avance un pied, mais c'est un peu difficile quand tes jambes ont deux longueurs différentes. Mon autre cheville se tord et, bien sûr, je tombe directement dans...

... un buisson.

Je patauge dans une masse de feuilles et j'y reste un moment, complètement mortifiée, mais ensuite, Klaus se met à rire et me repêche pour me sortir de là, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me mettre à rire avec lui.

« Tiens, permets moi, » me dit-il en se retournant et en s'accroupissant un peu.

Je pense que je dois être encore bourrée parce que putain, franchement, y a pas moyen que Klaus soit en train de suggérer ce que je crois qu'il suggère, parce que s'il est sérieusement en train de me proposer de grimper sur son dos, putain, alors ça veut soit dire qu'il est complètement à court d'idées fraiches pour me séduire, ou alors le mec a perdu la raison, bordel de sa mère.

Dans les deux cas, je grimpe, parce que, franchement, qui dirait non à un putain de tour sur le dos d'un vampire loup-garou Original machin-chose? Pas moi.

J'espère juste que personne ne va nous voir.

**A suivre...**

* * *

****_Hey! Je suis de retour! Bon, je vous avoue que ce week end, j'ai pas bossé des masses, des masses sur la traduction... Ni aucune autre fiction, d'ailleurs! Honte, honte à moi qui suis pourtant en vacances! Mais bon, j'ai tout de même géré la trad du chapitre 12, que j'ai peaufiné ce soir avant de vous le poster!  
_

_Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, une petite review, un petit PM? :) Et à très vite pour le prochain chapitre!  
_

_Bisous Bisous!_


	13. Chapter 13

**_13_**

Je crois que j'ai reçu un choc. Vous savez, le genre de truc que les médecins ont à traiter. Et le fait que je puisse sentir l'odeur carrément enivrante et probablement bénie des dieux du shampoing que Klaus utilise, parce que mon nez se trouve juste à coté de ses cheveux blonds et bouclés, ça n'aide pas des masses.

Une petite mamie dehors qui s'occupe de ses fleurs sourit en nous regardant et nous fait un signe de la main. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, alors je lui rend son petit signe.

C'est trop irréel.

S'il y avait une version vampire de Caméra Caché, je serai carrément en train de me faire avoir, en ce moment. Sur le papier, Klaus peut avoir l'air du petit-ami dévoué qui ramène sa pathétique petite-amie handicapée sur son dos, jusqu'à chez elle, mais sous la surface, je sais qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'un crapaud intéressé, suceur de sang, baisé du caisson, qui a une odeur vraiment, vraiment fantastique et qui cache une série de meurtres derrière ses fossettes. Le con.

Ma conversation avec Damon n'arrête pas de tourner en boucle dans ma tête, à propos de, ô combien le sexe entre vampires est différent. Le fait que ça ne veuille pas dire la même chose que pour les humains. Le fait que nous sommes fait pour dominer et que lorsque l'on voit quelque chose que l'on veut, c'est juste dans notre nature de le pourchasser jusqu'à ce que ce désir soit assouvit. Et, ce qui va à l'encontre de tous mes principes, je commence à penser que Damon pourrait avoir raison.

Il ne doit jamais savoir ça.

Est ce que ça serait si terrible de prendre un peu de plaisir? Je ne serais pas vraiment en train de trahir Elena, n'est ce pas? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureuse du type, ni même comme si on pouvait dire que je fais quelque chose comme l'apprécier. Il est juste trop sex et je suis tellement excitée que je pourrais...

Vous savez quoi? Je ne vais pas m'inquiéter de ça maintenant. Hakuna matata et tout ce bordel. Klaus n'est pas en train de me kidnapper, de me menacer, ou d'être un cruel méchant vindicatif d'aucune façon, donc je décide de rester assise et de profiter de la chevauchée. Et si mon entrejambe frotte malencontreusement un peu contre son dos, alors laissons juste les choses se faire.

« Holy macaroni! »

Tyler est assis sous mon porche.

J'essaie de me cacher derrière Klaus, mais mes jambes sont toujours enroulées autour de sa taille et il ne me lâche pas.

Je m'accroche au col de sa chemise et j'essaie de le manœuvrer comme un cheval, mais il continue juste d'avancer.

« Arrêtes! Tournes! » Je murmure, désespérée, à son oreille. Il m'ignore. « Whoa! » J'essaie dans un dernier effort d'éviter le mal de crane qui m'attend, j'en suis sûre, devant chez moi.

« Caroline? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, bordel? » Eeeettt ça y est, ça fait mal juste au dessus de mon orbite droit.

« Ce n'est pas exactement ce que ça a l'air d'être, » je marmonne dans le cou de Klaus, essayant de sauver les meubles. Mais c'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai. Parce que c'est exactement ce que ça a l'air d'être.

Klaus passe calmement devant Tyler et me repose sur mes pieds juste devant ma porte. La paume de ses mains remonte vers le haut de mes cuisse alors que je glisse le long de son dos et je ne peux m'empêcher de haleter à cette sensation. C'est tellement pas le moment approprié pour être excitée.

Klaus se tourne et nous sommes genre, vraiment proches parce que je suis toujours dans la même position que lorsque j'ai atterri, ce qui était bon lorsqu'il me tournait le dos, mais maintenant que je suis face à ses yeux et à ses lèvres et à ses putain de fossettes de meurtrier plutôt que face à ses bouclettes blondes, je me sens soudainement toute émoustillée, au pire/meilleur endroit.

En temps normal, c'est le moment où je devrais dire quelque chose de désobligeant ou bien lui filer un bon coup de pied dans le tibia et me barrer en courant, mais il se trouve que tout ce que j'ai envie de faire, c'est enrouler à nouveau mes jambes autour de sa taille et ...

Il se lèche les lèvres, et ce putain de mouvement me fascine tellement que mon cerveau s'éteint et se repasse la scène en boucle, encore et encore. Je prend une profonde inspiration alors que sa main se dirige vers le coté de mon visage et qu'il fait courir ses doigts le long de ma joue jusqu'à l'arrière de ma tête et...

... enlève une brindille de me cheveux.

« Passes une agréable journée, Caroline. »

Son sourire, alors qu'il se retourne pour partir, a quelque chose de vicieux, un peu dans le genre serpent. Sans y penser, je fais un mouvement vers l'avant pour le rattraper par le col de sa veste, mais je m'arrête juste à temps, quand je me rend compte que Tyler se tient toujours devant moi, avec ses poings serrés, carrément en train d'enrager, avec la bave et tout...

Klaus lui tapote le dos alors qu'il passe devant lui et lui sert en guise de mot de la fin, « A plus tard, mon vieux. »

La douleur lancinante au dessus de mon œil droit est de retour.

Dès que Klaus a tourné au coin de la rue et que nous ne pouvons plus le voir parce que, oui, nous le regardons tous les deux tracer sa route, pour deux raisons totalement différentes, Tyler se jette sur moi.

« Qu'est. Ce. Que. Tu. Foutais. à chevaucher Klaus putain? » Même si je pense que ce sont des mots bien pauvres, maintenant j'ai des images de costumes de cowgirl et de selles et de fouets en cuirs qui virevoltent à travers mon cerveau tristement volage.

Je soupire et mon regard plonge vers mes chaussures. Ou ma chaussure, dans le cas présent, plutôt.

Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de parler avec Tyler maintenant. Ou, même, jamais. Il m'a mordu et j'ai compris. Il a quitté la ville pendant des mois pour essayer de briser ce lien qui l'associe à Klaus, j'ai compris. Il a échoué, j'ai compris. Il m'a largué, je lui ai fracassé un plat sur le crâne, mais j'ai toujours compris. Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi croit-il qu'il a son mot à dire sur les personnes que je chevauche, ou que je ne chevauche pas, dans cette ville. Et oui, c'était un euphémisme pour parler de sexe, au cas où vous vous demanderiez.

Tyler est toujours énervé et il me postillonne dessus, mais il ne dit rien de nouveau que je ne me suis pas déjà dit à moi même, il le dit juste un peu plus fort. Je presse mes doigts contre mes tempes, essayant de garder mon calme avant que ma tête n'explose.

« Écoutes, Tyler, » Je le coupe au milieu de la phrase - comment peux tu être assez stupide pour faire confiance à un monstre comme Klaus? « J'apprécie ta sollicitude, mais j'ai commencé à prendre soin de moi il y a déjà un bon moment. Et si je me souviens bien, tu as abandonné tous les droits et les privilèges d'entrer dans le monde de Caroline quand tu m'as largué. Cependant, si tu as quelques commentaires ou suggestions à faire sur la façon dont je mène ma vie ou dont je gère mes affaires, je te suggère de les coucher sur le papier et de te torcher avec. Je te souhaite une bonne journée. » Et je me retourne calmement avant de rentrer chez moi.

« Car... » commence-t-il, esquissant un mouvement pour m'arrêter.

« J'ai dis bonne journée! »

Et je lui claque la porte au nez. Puérile? Ouais. Mais jouissif, néanmoins.

Je prend une inspiration profonde, nettoyante, grandement superflue, et je me laisse doucement glisser au sol, me sentant épuisée soudainement. En fait, je devrais au moins coucher avec Klaus pour sauver ma santé. C'est une excuse de faibles, mais ça va quand même aller rallonger la liste des Pour.

Je peux encore le sentir entre mes jambes. Oh mon Dieu, je suis carrément en train de fantasmer et je me sens ridicule assise là, franchement excitée alors que je ne l'ai même pas encore embrassé. Et je pense « pas encore » comme si c'était couru d'avance et je commence à penser que peut-être... peut-être...

Peut-être que j'ai besoin d'une putain de douche froide.

Je me relève et je commence à retirer mes fringues avant même d'avoir atteint la salle de bain parce que je suis trop frustrée et surexcitée et toujours pas complètement sobre. Je m'arrête avec mon tee-shirt à moitié sur ma tête parce que merde! Je peux le sentir sur mes vêtements et un sentiment primitif monte en moi à l'idée que mon parfum est probablement imprégné sur lui aussi.

Je chancelle aveuglément jusqu'à la salle de bain, mon top toujours collé sur mon visage et j'inspire et j'inspire. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de blâmer Tyler de façon irrationnelle pour avoir tout ruiner parce que, s'il ne m'avait pas attendu sous mon porche comme un pauvre type genre Klaus et bah j'aurais pu... j'aurais pu...

T'aurais pu faire quoi, Caroline? Que je me dis, en colère. Tu aurais pu glisser ta langue dans son cou sur un coup de tête? L'inviter à visiter ta chambre? Perdre le putain de contrôle de la situation comme une débutante? Klaus est un pro. Don Juan et Casanova ont probablement pris des notes en le regardant faire. Je dois me contrôler si je veux faire ça bien. Je dois être furtive. Sournoise. Imprévisible. Je dois devenir un Ninja.

Je dois garder à l'esprit cette pute de nervosité qui s'est construit en moi comme le tic-tac d'une bombe à retardement.

Je balance mon top et je rentre dans la cabine de douche avec une idée bien précise en tête, mais j'hésite avec ma main sur le robinet. Si j'enclenche le froid, est ce que ça va vraiment résoudre mon problème? Ça va peut-être l'engourdir pendant un moment, c'est sûr. Le distraire, mais ça ne va rien arranger.

Si j'enclenche le chaud, en revanche, je pourrais laisser l'eau courir sur mon corps, le rendant glissant et humide, laisser la vapeur ouvrir les pores de ma peau sensible à la pression de mes doigts alors qu'ils caressent...frottent... pénètrent... Je pourrais laisser divaguer mon imagination avec des images de Klaus et des ses doigts et de son corps...

Qu'est ce que ça peut foutre?

« Hakuna matata, bitch. » Et je tourne le robinet sur l'eau chaude.

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Hello! Me revoilà pour un treizième chapitre!_**  
**_Je ne m'attarde pas en commentaires, je vous laisse juste me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Review? :)  
_

_Bisous bisous  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**_14_**

« T'as appelé tes seins Pamela et Yasmine? Attends, laisses moi reformuler ça... t'as filé un nom à tes seins? »

Ne me demandez pas comment cette conversation a commencé ni pourquoi Rebekah a décidé de s'assoir à une table que j'occupais clairement avant elle, c'est juste arrivé. De la même façon qu'il arrive que des enclumes tombent du ciel.

« Tu as l'air surprise, » dit elle avec cet accent britannique nasillard. Ce qui est adorable et charmant chez un membre de la famille ne s'applique pas aux autres.

« Non, » je répond en prenant une gorgée de mon Coca Light, « je suis plus horrifiée qu'autre chose, en fait. »

« Oh, s'il te plait, Caroline, les mecs donnent des surnoms à leur bite tout le temps. » Elle n'essaie même pas de baisser la voix. J'envisage d'être embarrassée pendant à peu près 5 secondes avant de décider que je suis juste trop crevée pour en avoir quelque chose à foutre. Attendez, ils font ça? Je me demande comment Klaus appelle... Non! C'est mal Caroline! Mal mal mal! « Et leurs voitures, » ajoute furtivement Rebekah. J'aperçois le regard qu'elle lance à Matt qui est actuellement penché sur une table, essayant de la nettoyer. Putain, ce cul. Nous restons toutes les deux assises à le fixer, la bave dégoulinant sur nos mentons respectifs, mais on détourne la tête dès que Matt s'en rend compte.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et lance, « C'est ridicule, » en me demandant pourquoi j'encourage ses conneries, « Je n'ai jamais donné de noms à mes seins. »

« T'as filé un nom à la bagnole de mon frère, » répond-t-elle avec un sourire suffisant. Non mais c'est un trait de famille ou quoi?

« C'est différent. Carl est une personne, il lui fallait un nom. »

« Carl est une voiture, et tu es bizarre. »

« Dit la nana qui nome ses seins. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? »

Ah oui, Elena; La raison pour laquelle je suis de retour au Grill à 14 heures 30 un samedi. Elle a appelé juste après que je sois sortie de « la douche » et a demandé à ce que je les retrouve, elle et Bonnie, ici, afin de pouvoir nous parler. Ça n'avait pas l'air de très bonne augure, tout ça.

« Elena, chérie, » l'accueille Rebekah en se levant, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Cruella d'Enfer. « Bien que j'adorerai rester et bavarder avec toi, » elle se retourne et me regarde, « en fait, t'es plutôt chiante, »

« Ooh, elle t'a tuée, » je me marre alors qu'elle tourne les talons.

Elena s'assoie et me jette un regard bizarre, « C'était quoi ça? »

« Je pense que ce sera mieux pour tout le monde si ça reste un mystère. »

Elle acquiesce. « Bonnie est-elle déjà arrivée? »

« Je ne l'ai pas vue. » Je remarque qu'Elena a l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Ses sourcils sont beaucoup trop froncés. « J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. Tu vas bien? »

Elle acquiesce, " »Ouais, ça va. Juste, hum, tu me commandes un Sprite si Matt passe par là, ok? Je vais appeler Bonnie. »

« Bien sur, »

« Merci, je reviens tout de suite. »

Et sur ce, elle se rend aux toilettes. Elle a un truc à nous dire, j'en suis sûre. Damon l'a probablement encore embrassée. Le rat.

Matt s'est apparemment rendu compte que quelque chose se trame aussi, parce qu'il se pointe et me demande ce qui se passe.

« Je suis pas encore très sûre. » Lui dis-je en lui tendant mon verre vide pour une deuxième tournée. Puis il me vient une idée et je lui souris amicalement, « Hey, je peux te poser une question? »

« Ouais, bien sur. »

« T'as donné un nom à ta queue? »

Il bafouille, « Pardon? »

« Ta queue, est ce qu'elle a un nom? Rebekah a l'air de penser que tout les mecs lui donne un nom. »

« Bah, je suppose... »

« Sérieux? » Je me penche en avant, il a toute mon attention, « C'est quoi le tien? »

Matt se masse la nuque, mal à l'aise. Je me réjouis d'avance. « Umm... Dick. »

« Serieux? C'est tellement... pas original. » En fait, je suis, genre, déçue.

« Et bien, en fait, c'est Dick Tracy, »*

« Ha ouais? Elle frappe fort et tire vite, c'est ça? » J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

« Ouch! » Matt feint d'être offensé, mais il sourit, « Je vais juste aller chercher les boissons. »

Il les a déjà apportés lorsqu'Elena revient.

« Bonnie a un petit truc à régler, » m'explique-t-elle, « mais elle sera là dès qu'elle pourra. »

« Tu veux me parler de ce qui te tracasse? »

Elle prend une profonde inspiration et je commence un peu à paniquer. Comme si elle voulait m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle mais ne savait pas par où commencer.

« En fait, il y a un truc dont je voulais te parler. »

« Laisses moi deviner; Coiffures pour le bal de Promo? Manucure-Pédicure? Couleur de la robe? Bleu. Le bleu c'est carrément ta couleur, je pense que tu devrais lui être fidèle. » Je blague, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

Elena me regarde en silence. Genre, elle me regarde vraiment, comme si elle était ma mère, essayant de soutirer des aveux à un criminel.

« Comment s'est passé ton rendez vous, la nuit dernière? »

Grr... Argh.

« Bien, » je souris, les dents serrées.

« Damon m'a dit que t'étais là-bas hier soir... avec Klaus. »

Je retire ce que j'ai dis, ce n'est pas un rat. C'est une balance. En fait, c'est un rat-balance.

« Elena, » je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de la façon dont je vais réussir à me faire pardonner. Me mettre à genoux serait probablement un bon début, « Je suis tellement déso... »

Elle lève une main pour m'interrompre et mon estomac fait un bond. Ça y est? C'est le moment où elle me traite de menteuse et de traitresse? Qu'elle me dit qu'elle ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec moi parce que je ne suis rien de mieux qu'une pute pour hybride qui trahit ses amis pour savourer une joyeuse chevauchée avec l'ennemi?

« Je veux juste que tu saches que je... » elle hésite, elle a l'air d'avoir du mal à trouver ses mots. Ça y est. Le moment de vérité où tous mes péchés vont être révélés et où je vais être punie pour les avoir commis. Il y a un enfer spécial pour les personnes qui éprouvent un désir invétéré envers les ennemis jurés de leurs amis et j'ai le droit à un un allé simple pour m'y rendre « ... comprend. »

Quoi? « Quoi? »

« Je sais que Klaus est bizarrement fasciné par toi... pas que ce soit ça qui soit bizarre, » elle se reprend, comme si je pouvais avoir le culot d'être offensée à cet instant. « Tu es belle et géniale, c'est juste que... » elle respire profondément et se pince l'arrête du nez, « je sais que ces sentiments ne viennent pas exclusivement de son coté. »

Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde!

« Elena, tu n'as absolument aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Je te le jure, il ne s'est rien passé. Je ne te trahirai jamais. Les meufs avant les keums, tu le sais bien. »

« Caroline... »

« C'est juste une phase que je traverse. Tu sais, après Tyler je me suis sentie un peu vulnérable et Klaus en a profité... » C'est ce que j'ai envie de croire, de toute façon. Et puis, il l'aurait carrément fait si j'avais tellement été affectée.

Elena lève de nouveau sa main pour me faire taire.

« C'est bon, Caroline. »

« Non, c'est pas bon. » Je ne comprend pas, elle devrait être en train de me frapper dans les côtes, à l'heure qu'il est. Au lieu de ça, elle se penche au dessus de la table et attrape mes mains pour les serrer fort dans les siennes.

« Écoutes moi juste une seconde. Oui, Klaus m'a fait des choses incroyablement... horribles. » Ça mérite le prix de l'euphémisme de ce putain de siècle, « Je ne pense pas pouvoir le pardonner, jamais, même s'il voulait que je le fasse. Mais... » Elle s'arrête de nouveau, cherchant ses mots, « Damon t'a aussi fait des choses vraiment moches par la passé, » Euphémisme de ce putain de millénaire! « Et je sais qu'entre vous les choses sont claires maintenant, mais je sais aussi que tu ne pourras jamais vraiment lui pardonner ce qu'il t'a fait. Et même si je fais confiance à Damon et que je tiens à lui, je n'en attendrai jamais autant de ta part.

Maintenant, je ne dis pas non plus que je veux connaitre tous les détails ou quoi que ce soit... Je veux juste que tu me promettes que si quelque chose se passe entre toi et Klaus, tu feras attention."

Ma tête est en train d'exploser. J'ai l'impression que ça tourne tellement vite que mon cerveau s'est transformé en bouillie et qu'il colle aux parois de mon crâne comme lorsqu'on monte sur ces manèges de fête foraine. Il me faut un long, un très long moment avant que j'intègre suffisamment toutes les infos qu'elle vient de me balancer pour pouvoir hocher la tête mécaniquement. Il me faut un encore plus long moment avant de remarquer que Bonnie est arrivée et... Quand est-ce qu'on a commandé des tacos?

« Donc, Elena, maintenant que Caroline est revenue de la quatrième dimension, » Bonnie me fait un clin d'œil alors que je verse une montagne de guacamole dans mon assiette, « de quoi voulais tu nous parler? »

Oh ouais. J'avais complètement oublié le coup de téléphone de mauvaise augure. Sauf que tout ce que fait Elena, c'est sourire et répondre simplement, « Ça m'avait juste manqué de sortir avec vous, les filles. On a pas fait grand chose d'à peu près normal depuis un bail et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être sympa. » Et les gens croient que je suis une mauvaise menteuse. Mais Bonnie n'a pas l'air de remarquer quoi que ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire donc je ne la ramène pas.

Et puis soudain, ça me frappe comme une enclume qui tombe du ciel; Je viens en fait d'obtenir la permission ultime de coucher avec Klaus.

Le guacamole tombe sur mes genoux.

Je ne sais pas si je dois sauter de joie ou bien me sentir vraiment, vraiment offensée parce, bordel, pourquoi tout le monde présume que je veux me faire sauter par ce type, putain?

« Hey, les meufs, je peux vous demander un truc? »

Elles me répondent chacune « Bien sur Caroline, » et « qu'est qu'il y a? »

Et parce que ça va me faire bugger toute la journée si je ne le demande pas -

« Est ce que l'une d'entre vous a donné un nom à ses nibards? »

**A suivre...**

* * *

_* Dick, sans doute que vous les savez, mais ça veut dire une bite en anglais. D'où le jeu de mot (c'est comme un mec qui appelle sa queue, « Queue »... Cette blague!)_

_Et Dick Tracy, bah c'est une référence à une BD des années 30, où le héros s'appelle Dick (Tracy).C'est un détective qui avait la réputation de frapper fort et de tirer vite. Ceci dit, ce genre de qualificatifs qui s'appliquent à un enquêteur, c'est plutôt cool, mais bon, parler de sa queue en ces termes... Matt se flingue tout seul là! xD_

* * *

_Heu, je reviens en rampant? ^^  
_

_Salut à tous, me revoilà! Après une longue, très longue, très très longue (trop longue?) absence sur FF. Net, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre traduit.  
_

_Petite explication? Non, je n'étais pas décédée, parce que sinon, ça veut dire que maintenant je suis un vampire ;) J'étais, disons, en vadrouille. Pendant 3 mois, oui, et alors? :P Vous savez ce que c'est, les vacances, le soleil, les soirées et la tequila, les mecs et ... la tequila! Haha! Tout ça pour dire que j'étais pas mal busy récemment, et que ça faisait une paie que j'avais pas touché à de la traduction ni même à mon ordi tout court!  
_

_Infos tant que je suis là : je ne vais bien sûr, pas arrêter de bosser cette fiction, au cas où certains/certaines d'entre vous en douteraient! Mais, je ne pourrais plus avoir le rythme que j'avais au moment où j'ai commencé (à savoir 1 chapitre tous les 3 jours en moyenne.) C'est beaucoup trop de boulot et cette année risque d'être très chargée pour moi... Quoi qu'il en soit, même si les chapitres seront longs à venir, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont malgré tout! :)  
_

_En attendant le prochain (qui viendra ASAP, et pas dans 3 mois normalement!) je vous fais des bisous! Et dites moi ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre! J'étais un peu rouillée de l'anglais :P  
_

_Bien à vous,  
_

_Ju  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**_15_**

Je rentre enfin chez moi, vers 16 heures, claquée, l'estomac blindé, et encore confuse. Mais au moins maintenant, je crois que j'ai la permission de tout le monde, et même la permission du daron de tout le monde, pour être une pute de luxe pour hybride. Ça me console à peine. Je suis surtout paniquée à l'idée de me transformer en la barge notoire que je suis, et de me retrouver à laisser Klaus prendre ce qu'il veut chez moi et puis se barrer sans scrupules, et de finir en larmes comme une grosse truie au bal de fin d'année, exactement comme cette nana dont j'ai oublié le nom, dans ce film.

J'ai besoin d'un plan.

Je hoche de la tête, en signe d'accord avec moi-même, ramasse ma chaussure cassée qui traine toujours sur le sol dans l'entrée et me rend dans ma chambre pour établir un nouveau genre de liste "pour ou contre". Les idées commencent à fuser dans ma tête, et comme un puzzle, les morceaux commencent à s'imbriquer. Je commence à me marrer quand j'imagine la tête de Klaus lorsque je ...

Je suis distraite de mes plans sournois lorsque j'aperçois une large boîte posée sur mon lit, dont je suis sûre à 99% qu'elle n'était pas là lorsque je suis partie. J'étais un peu occupée sous la douche, en même temps. Ou en train de « m'occuper de moi », si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ahem.

Je m'approche pour l'ouvrir, mais je trouve ça soudainement suspect.

Probabilité : Ça vient de Klaus.

Possibilité numéro 1 : C'est quelque chose de vraiment chère et de très beau, que je vais dire que je ne peux pas accepter, mais que je vais garder quand même, et je me détesterai à jamais pour être aussi faible et matérialiste que ça.

Possibilité numéro 2 : C'est une tête de cheval coupée.

Option numéro 1 : Je pourrais foutre ça dans ma voiture, conduire jusqu'à chez Klaus, le laisser sur le pas de la porte, sonner et m'enfuir en courant très vite.

Option numéro 2 : Ouvrir la boite, trouver d'où ça vient, le ramener et prendre un avoir en échange.

Option numéro 3 : Qui s'en branle?

C'est une putain de paire de bottes de cowgirl.

Oh, il y a un mot -

_Caroline,_

_Tu peux me chevaucher quand tu veux..._

_Klaus_

Je vais avoir besoin d'un meilleur plan.

* * *

« Caro... » Il décroche au bout de la troisième sonnerie, mais je le coupe immédiatement parce que si je le laisse me parler avec ce divin accent britannique, mes pics vont se transformer en flambi et ça va vraiment devenir bizarre.

« Plus un mot, écoutez moi seulement, parce que tous vos rêves sont sur le point de se réaliser, Monsieur. Tu m'emmènes au bal de promo. C'est ça, tu m'as bien entendu, AU BAL. Mais j'ai quelques conditions, donc sois attentif parce que je ne répéterai pas : il n'y aura pas d'attitudes type « Je-suis-tellement-sexy-que-tu-sais-que-tu-meurs-d'envie-de-me-sauter-dessus ». Tu seras un gentleman durant toute la soirée : pas de gestes inappropriés et pas de menaces, de mutilations ou de meurtres de qui que ce soit durant toute la soirée, ou je me réserve le droit de planter un pieu dans tes couilles. Nous ne danserons que deux danses, la première et une seconde lorsque j'aurais été élue reine de la promo. Après ça, nous partirons avec Carl... Je veux dire, avec ta voiture. Et si tu joues correctement avec les cartes que tu as en main, je pourrais éventuellement te présenter à Kim et Khloe. »

J'ai en effet appris que, oui, tout le monde nomme ses seins. Et après une longue discussion avec Bonnie et Elena (« Pourquoi pas Venus et Serena? » « Ouais, parce que tes tétons jouent au tennis! »), j'ai finalement décidé de rendre hommage à deux des paires des plus gros nibards que la télé réalité aie pu offrir.

« Maintenant, je ne veux pas que tu crois que ça aie un quelconque rapport avec tes tentatives pathétiques et totalement inefficaces pour me séduire, parce que ça n'a rien à voir, » je vérifie vite fait si mon nez ne s'allonge pas, « le fait est que le Bal est dans deux jours et que le type à l'appareil dentaire n'est pas libre, donc j'ai pas d'autre alternatives. »

Il a un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne pendant un moment. J'ai peur d'en avoir fait un peu trop parce que il n'y a aucun type au lycée avec un appareil dentaire et Klaus le sait probablement et il va me dire que je bluffe et maintenant, je vais être forcée d'aller au bal de promo toute seule, comme cette nana dont j'ai zappé le nom dans ce film.

« Niklaus n'est pas là pour le moment, chérie, mais je serai heureux de lui transmettre le message si tu veux? Surtout le passage à propos du pieu dans ses couilles. »

Mon Dieu.

« Kol? »

« Le seul et l'unique, » et je remercie le Seigneur tous les jours de ne pas en avoir fait plusieurs exemplaires.

« Umm... d'accord. Quand vas tu rendre son téléphone à Klaus? »

« Oh, quelque chose comme le prochain jeudi de jamais. Nik devra le retirer de force de ma main froide, morte assassinée, cette fois. » Je crois bien être la seule personne dans tout Mystic Falls qui se soucie du fait que « assassinée une main » ne soit pas exactement possible. « Je veux dire, tu peux vraiment écrire dessus, genre vraiment sur l'écran, avec ce petit bidule qui sert de crayon, c'est fantastique! » Je me demande s'il réalise que celui de Klaus n'est pas l'unique modèle qui existe au monde. Je ne m'emmerde pas à corriger cette méprise.

« Ok, bon... » et c'est la que je me rend compte que je ne sais absolument pas comment je vais terminer cette conversation.

« Tu sais, Caroline », commence Kol, « si tu es désespérée à ce point, je suis toujours disponible pour tout ce dont tu as besoin. »

« C'est bon, » je lui répond après un moment parce que, Yeurk!

« A ta guise, mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. »

« Je pense que je m'en sortirai très bien comme ça, »

« Grrr, le petit chat à des griffes. » Je suis à deux doigts de lui raccrocher au nez, « Oh! Au fait, qui sont Kim et Khloe, et est-ce qu'elles sont aussi désespérées que toi? » Là je lui raccroche au nez.

Le plan a échoué.

* * *

Mise en œuvre du protocole de détresse et d'urgence - écrire une lettre, l'attacher à la patte d'une pigeon voyageur et espérer.

Voyons voir ce que je peux faire -

_Klaus, _

_Veux-tu m'accompagner au Bal de Promo?_

_Cocher la case appropriée ci-dessous : _

_OUI_

_NON_

_Caroline_

Maintenant, où est ce que je peux trouver un pigeon voyageur?

* * *

Apparemment, on ne fait pas dans le pigeon voyageur à Mystic Falls. La nana de l'animalerie m'a regardé comme si j'étais folle, puis m'a recommandé une chouette. J'en ai demandé une, a emporter s'il vous plait, mais apparemment ils étaient en rupture de stock. J'ai joué avec les chiots pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que je commence à avoir la dalle. Vous savez pourquoi.

Apparemment Klaus prend un verre au Starbuck le samedi, parce que je peux le voir à travers la fenêtre. Je crois qu'il est en train de lire. Il a l'air tellement normal et... tellement paisible. Ça sent l'arnaque. Mais en même temps, ça sera le moment parfait pour le prendre par surprise et lui dévoiler mes plans.

J'hésite, pesant le pour et le contre. Puis je fais l'autruche, me cachant derrière un piéton qui passait par là, à l'instant où il lève les yeux de son bouquin et jette un coup d'œil dehors. J'ai besoin de me faire pousser des couilles, genre là, maintenant, tout de suite, putain.

Okay, je traverse la route. Mes épaules sont basses et ma tête est haute. Je me fais quasi renversée par une bagnole, mais c'est pas grave parce que ça me permet de me cacher derrière quelque chose, comme un ninja! Je me faufile (étrangement, je vous l'accorde) jusqu'à l'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me colle contre le mur. Il est là-bas, dans l'angle, sirotant son latte, il ne se doute pas qu'il est sur le point de devenir ma pute.

Je me prend malencontreusement une serveuse qui passait par là et me retrouve avec du café plein mon tee-shirt. Putain, sa mère la pute.

Avant que je ne sache si j'ai, ou pas, tué la pauvre gamine sur laquelle je suis tombée, Klaus est là, main tendue et mort de rire.

Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux jamais être cool et suave lorsque je suis à proximité de ce type? Oh, ouais, les problèmes mentaux.

Il me traine presque jusqu'à sa table pendant que je marmonne des excuses à la serveuse. J'ai d'ailleurs présenté des excuses vraiment merdiques et je suis trop embarrassée pour vous les raconter. Klaus ne raconte pas de conneries pour l'instant, donc je peux encore gérer mes gloussements.

« Je peux le faire », je grommelle, attrapant la serviette qu'il utilise pour essuyer mon tee-shirt ruiné. J'ai le sentiment qu'il est en train de s'imaginer quel est le prochain vêtement qu'il va m'envoyer, parce qu'il regarde de façon plutôt intense mon thorax et... oh, mon soutien-gorge est parfaitement visible, maintenant que mon top est trempé. Je le frappe sur le crâne.

« Pervers, »

Il sourit, massant l'arrière de sa tête, « tu es trop mignonne, » me dit-il, avant de me donner sa veste en cuir, « tiens, mets ça, »

« C'est bon, ça va aller, » Je refuse parce que si je met sa veste, je vais juste m'afficher (encore plus) en la reniflant de façon éhontée.

« J'insiste Caroline », il ne me laisse pas le choix, l'enroulant autour de mes épaules, « les gens commencent à nous regarder. » Il ajoute ça en jetant un œil aux alentours. Je me retourne pour regarder, mais il y a juste quelques personnes dans le café, et tous regardent intensément le plafond.

Il se rassoit en face de moi et c'est seulement à ce moment que je remarque le bouquin qui traine sur la table.

« Twilight? Sérieusement, toi? »

Il a l'air d'un type qui devrait rougir. Si cette phrase a un sens. « Après avoir vu le film avec toi l'autre soir, je me suis dis qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose que je ratais pour comprendre pourquoi est ce que cette histoire est si populaire. J'ai pensé que, peut-être, le livre pourrai un peu m'éclairer... » Mais vu la tronche qu'il tire, ça n'a pas marché.

« C'est pas grave. Je suis plus branchée True Blood perso. » Non, ce n'est pas le moment de se taper une petite discut' de courtoisie. Retour au plan, Caroline!

J'ouvre la bouche pour lancer l'offensive, mais soudain mon esprit se vide. J'essaie de me souvenir ce que j'ai raconté à Kol plus tôt ce matin, mais c'était beaucoup plus simple de jouer les dures et tout quand je n'étais pas en face de toutes ses boucles, et ses yeux bleus, et ses fossettes. Le diable ne devrait pas avoir de fossettes. Ça lui donne un avantage injuste.

Je bégaie maladroitement quelque phrase d'accroche malles ficelées mais les mots sortent de ma bouche en vrac. Klaus reste assis là, ses mains posées sur la table, il a l'air adorable et patient. Putain sa mère. J'aurais juste du lui laisser un message.

Le message!

Je farfouille dans ma poche et trouve la lettre que j'avais l'intention de lui envoyer par pigeon voyageur interposé. Je la lui balance presque, « Voilà! » je souffle comme un vache, et je me laisse retomber sur ma chaise. Je fais genre que je cache mon visage dans sa veste, mais en vrai je suis juste en train de la renifler.

Une minute ou deux s'écoule avant que je n'ouvre les yeux. Klaus me fixe avec un regard incompréhensible.

Après un moment, il se lève de sa chaise et ramasse son livre. Génial, je suis passée pour une super idiote et il s'est enfin rendu compte que c'était mon état normal et il me laisse toute seule dans ma pathétissité. Ce qui, pour info, n'est pas tout à fait un mot non plus, mais qui décrit parfaitement mon état d'esprit à cet instant.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent, pendant lesquelles je n'arrive pas à lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, il fait glisser le papier sur la table vers moi, puis il sort du café sans un mot. Pathétissité. Je ferme les yeux, me battant contre les larmes qui menacent de couler. Je sais vraiment me rendre ridicule.

Peu importe. C'est lui qui perd. Enfin moi aussi, pour être honnête. J'aurais bien aimé que ça marche.

Je chope le bout de papier et le chiffonne, avec la ferme intention de le jeter à la poubelle. Mais avec ma chance, un connard qui passe par là va le trouver et se sentir tellement heureux de voir que, oui, il existe des gens plus pathétique que lui, qu'il va l'afficher sur tous les murs de la ville ou quelque part d'autre où tout le monde pourra le voir et rire de ma pathétissité.

Je suis sur le point de l'envoyer faire un plongeon dans la tasse de café la plus proche lorsque je remarque qu'il y a un crayon sur la table. Ce pourrait-il que...? J'adresse rapidement une prière à la boulette de papier et...

Il a coché OUI.

**A suivre...**

* * *

****_Hey tout le monde, _

_Bon, excuses, explications, et autres blahblah interminables de ma part seraient tellement vain que je ne vais même pas me lancer là dedans, sinon j'en ai pour la nuit. Je tiens tout de même à dire pardon pour ma longue absence... J'avais dis que ce chapitre ne mettrais pas 3 mois à venir, j'ai tenu ma parole : il en a mis 4 ou 5! (Je ne sais plus.) Je me sens surtout minable parce que j'ai finis par quasiment oublié l'histoire, vu le temps que je met pour traduire (j'étais en pleine trad y a de ça deux heures, et je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié la soirée de Klaus et Caro devant Twiight! Allo quoi!). Du coup si moi qui traduit j'oublie, j'imagine pas les lecteurs... Bref, donc je me sens un peu nulle. _

_Après, j'ai une bonne excuse, et oui, mes études sont prenantes, complexes, et pour tout dire je n'ai pas de vie. Alors vous comprenez que quand j'ai une heure a tuer (c'est déjà très rare), je préfère la passer avec mon chéri ou avec mes potes, plutôt qu'à faire de la traduction.  
_

_Bref, je suis quand même de retour avec un chapitre, tout beau tout propre, que j'ai relu un peu vite donc j'espère qu'il n'est pas cousu de fautes d'orthographes, mais j'ai surtout vérifié la cohérence du texte ce soir!  
_

_En tout cas, je tiens à vous dire à nouveau que je suis désolée pour le temps d'attente. J'espère malgré tout avoir toujours quelques lectrices (ou lecteurs) et que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir :) C'est un peu mon cadeau de Noël pour vous!  
_

_Je vais m'efforcer de répondre aux reviews cette fois, je suis en vacances, profitons en!  
_

_Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, soyez heureux, autant que vous pouvez parce que, les amis, on a qu'une vie! :) _

_Bisous bisous et (je l'espère) à très vite!  
_


End file.
